Shh, let's keep this a secret
by DestructiveMind
Summary: Kaito/Shiho. A way too sexy couple to be ignored. In which Miyano Shiho wakes up in a luxurious hotel room having no recollection of what had happened previously, save for a glimpse of a certain handsome figure clad all in white. Romance/Drama/Humor. Contains some Shinichi/Shiho.
1. Wake up, darling

Hello guys! This is my first ever Kaito/Shiho fanfic. I think this couple is just wayy to seexy to be ignored. ;) Please review and I'll continue this!

* * *

She woke with a start. Where the hell was she? What brought here? What time was it? What on Earth was going on? But before any of said questions could be answered - a great pang of pain seared through Haibara Ai's head. Weaving her fingers through her short, strawberry blonde her, she clutched at her now hurting head. She winced.

That was when realization hit her. Pain? Yes, there was pain. And when she brought her fingers up to her face purely out of curiosity as to why she seemed to be able to clutch her hair in larger chunks than usual - she realized she was no longer Haibara Ai.

She was Miyano Shiho.

As if domino's had just began toppling over in her mind, realization hit her - one by one.

She was her older self. Her head hurt. She had no recollection of what had happened prior to this. She was in some sort of room - a rather luxurious one - she noted. She was on a way-too-comfortable-to-just-be-meant-for-sleeping bed and she was..

Oh, no. She was.. she was not.. but she was. Naked. Only covered by the flimsy, silk bed sheet (that strangely smelled of men's cologne - she might add) wrapped around her shivering body.

That was when Miyano Shiho, 18 year old -as of now- normally collected and calm prodigy, genius lost her 'cool.'

She stood up, letting the soft, white blanket fall on the floor and tumble in a puddle around her feet. Stepping out of it, she mumbled a curse, feeling the icy, glacial wind from the open window gliding it's way inside the hotel room. Yes, it was a hotel room indeed.

She picked up the flimsy bed spread and wrapped it around her shivering body before striding over to the open window and shutting it - not before peering out and noticing how high the room actually was - with a soft click.

She sighed. She sat down on the bed again and began to think. What happened before this? Had she taken the antidote? Did she eat some sort of food spiked with alcohol..? Maybe Paikaru wine? But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember a thing.

Her eyes flitted over to the round, black clock atop the plasma screen TV. It read 11:17 pm. PM? It was that late? She watched as the long, curved, pure white minute hand flicked to 18 minutes with a tense click. And just like that, Shiho's eyes widened as she remembered - although not fully - what had happened to her prior. Her face heated up at her stupidity.

She'd been drinking. She was upset. It was just one of those days. Those days where you hated the pain and just hated everything. She remembered leaving Conan and the rest of the gang as they enthusiastically discussed 'important' matters at this hotel's lobby. Was it Haido City Hotel? Yes probably. Now that she thought if it, she realized there were quite a lot of people in the lobby - and also when she'd glanced out the window just now. Was there some sort of event?

There probably was. But she'd left them and ran. Just ran as fast as she could. She remembered hearing a person calling our her name as she swiveled her way up to the roof of the hotel. And she just started drinking. She knew the consequences but simply gave no damn. She didn't even remember where the sinful-tasty alcohol had come from. Pain. She'd felt a bit of pain, surely. Had the alcohol numbed down the rest? Probably. And then she saw it. Her. Him. It. She didn't know. No, it was definitely a him.

A tall, handsome figure clad all in white stepped almost serenely across the terrace to where her pained body was huddled, she was thrashing as her limbs outstretched. Go! She wanted to scream. Whoever you are, you can't see me like this, she'd thought. The figure watched as little whimpers escaped her rosy, pink lips. And then it disappeared. Just like that he was gone. Without even thinking about what the hell she was doing, she'd slipped off her little pink ruffly skirt that barely fit her anymore, leaving herself in the little panties of her 8-year-old self - she wasn't gonnr go completely naked, after all. She'd slipped off her shirt as well, it was too tight and it hurt, but she'd left her little denim jacket on, it reached up to just below her breasts and did little to preserve her modesty. She'd remembered feeling extremely embarrassed at being dressed like this, especially on a roof that anyone could easily access. God, what had she done! Her head still felt woozy. She was tired - exhausted. She was thankful, once more, that the figure was no longer there. He - she was quite certain it was he (although she didn't even glimpse at his face) - didn't see her like this. Especially in this certain attire. She realized, then, exactly how close to the edge of the roof shed been. She remembered seeing lights below, a lot of lights, and then she felt a strange sensation in her stomach - the kind you feel as you drop from an extremely high point of stance - like a roller coaster. She remembered screaming loudly, but her voice did little to overpower the sounding sirens and buzzing noises and cheers below. Before her eyes flitted to a close, she'd glimpsed a flying white figure above her, reaching out quickly before gloved fingers slid across her bare lower back - and hauled her sideways, a completely different velocity to where her plummet had been leading her. That was her last memory before everything went blank.

* * *

Sorry it was quite short, had to write it all on my phone and then send it to here! Please reviwew and I'll continue, promise things will heat up soon ;)


	2. Encounter

Hey guys again! Hope you like this chappie too. I really hope I hadnt made them way too out of character! Will upload more later. Please review, it really motivates me to right :D Also if you guys have any ideas of possible one shots I could do (mostly about this couple), that would be awesome. I need new ideas ;)

* * *

So she'd fallen off the building. She had actually tumbled over and fallen right off - thanks to her clouded senses. She wanted to scream. And shout. And punch anything that came into contact with herself right now. Miyano Shiho was tattered - emotionally. How the hell could she have been so unbelievably stupid as to DRINK and then ever-so-absent-mindedly just topple over the side of a building! What if no one had saved her? What would she have done? She thought of Kudo then, feeling increasingly guilty and embarrassed.

Shinichi would never get his antidote without her. She couldn't be so damn reckless. She wanted to sigh in absolute and utter exasperation. She couldn't risk things like this. What was she thinking? Just then, she recalled something new. Something she should certainly be thinking about right now rather than this particular internal argument going on through her brain. she gasped slowly as many other mini-emotional tantrums erupted in her mind.

The figure clad all in white.

He'd saved her. She didn't know wether to find him and thank him for being so utterly courageous and saving a lady he'd never even seen before (or so she thought), or whether to find said-figure-clad-all-in-white and beat the living daylights out of him for seeing her in such.. attire..

Or lack, thereof.

She blushed furiously, her face heating up at the thought of a mysterious, handsome man seeing her like this.

Handsome? Not all men in suits were handsome. Although, she did have a feeling that said mysterious man had a somewhat - alluring - presence around him. Subconsciously, she pulled the blanket further up her naked body, feeling increasing self conscious and shy. She scoffed at her inner self. Shy? She was NEVER shy.

Slowly but most certainly determined, Shiho walked the short length towards the oversized closet, hoping to find something, ANYTHING that she could possibly wear. Thoroughly intent on finding her mysterious savior (mostly to inquire wether or not he'd seen anything more than he should have - and not just her transition from child to adult - she might add), she wasn't planning on walking out into the hotel corridor completely naked.

Another thought came to mind, then. Had he.. Could he have.. She looked down on herself.. And then around the room. Her little kiddy clothes were gone. Poof. Vanished. They weren't there; and what little she still had on before toppling over the building had disappeared as well! Had he undressed her! Screw all previous thoughts of even remotely acknowledging the existence of that jerk, and most definitely screw the fact that she was in debt due to his ever so generous favour.

That bastard!

Scratch the thought of even thanking that jerk, he-had-undressed-her. Her face heat up insanely at the thought, and she yanked the closet door open with such force, only to find that - to her surprise - there actually WAS something she could wear.

Could he have left it there for her on purpose? This was probably his room, then.

She inspected what he'd left her and nearly shrieked in absolute anger. He HAD to be kidding. She was going to kill that jerk.

He'd left her shorts and a shirt, not so bad at first glance eh?

Yeah, not so bad if she'd had certain assets that girls needed to wear under said shirts and shorts. The shorts were quite too short for her liking and the t-shirt was simply plain white. She blushed. She wasn't even wearing a bra!

Ugh. She wanted to smack the living daylights out of him, but a small, minuscule part of her urged that she should at least be thankful that she was in one piece. Sighing, she quickly slipped her newly found clothes on before slipping out of the hotel room as stealthily as a cat and tip toeing down the corridor - hoping that a certain figure would magically appear. She wanted to laugh at her choice of words. Haha. Magically appear? In her dreams.

And then she stopped dead in her tracks. Oh, god. Oh, no no no! This could not be happening.. Oh dear. Magic. MAGIC. The people, the lights, the sirens, the hotel, the lobby, Conan and the gang discussing a matter enthusiastically, the security outside.. the flying figure with his bellowing white cape and squeaky clean attire. Kaitou Kid. He'd saved her. He'd been the one. Why had it taken her so long to realize this?

She whispered his name as everything slowly began to make sense at last, "Kaitou Kid.."

"I answer to that name."

She turned on her barefoot heels and gasped softly. There he was. He was dressed - just as she'd remembered- all in white. His gloved hands were resting in his dress pants' pockets. He was tall, slightly taller than her. He was lean and fit, too, and she couldn't help but admit that she found that incredibly sexy. Her eyes trailed up to his hard jaw and she nearly toppled over backwards in embarrassment when she realized exactly what sort of look he was giving her. Oh god, what was WRONG with her? She didn't blush like this, nor did she ever - most certainly - find strange, random men this damn attractive.

The phantom thief's lips were set in a boyish snicker, clearly he'd noticed her 'eyeing' him.

"Like what you see?" the playfulness in his voice was evident.

"Oh, most certainly." she replied sarcastically while crossing her arms defensively across her chest.

Kid chuckled and then smirked before raising an eyebrow. "Is my company that enjoyable?"

Her head slightly bent to the side in utter confusing. She was about to ask what he'd meant when he suddenly clarified:

"I mean, you're still here, right? No one's stopping you from leaving.. It's nearly 12 am.."

What. Was he..? He was just.. letting her go? She'd barely said a word and he was just.. so.. so blasé about this whole situation? She wanted answers and a damn right clear conversation with this man - she didn't like his evasiveness. That's normally what SHE tended to do.

"Okay," she stated in an utterly bored tone. "Goodbye." she turned around and swiftly started walking away.

This time it was Kid's turn to stare. He hadn't ACTUALLY expected her to go. Normally, girls would be falling head over heels upon the mere sight of him. They'd probably kill to be able to wake up in his bed after having been saved -while scantily clad- by their oh so lovely Knight in Shining Armour - Kid. Yet, she was simply walking away. Just like that. To say he was offended would have been a drastic understatement.

Just then, they heard soft -almost muffled- footsteps scurrying across a nearby corridor. Both figures froze. Shit. No one could see her like this, and no one could catch him like this either. Shiho turned around, ready to make a run for it when she noticed he was gone. Kid wasn't there anymore and it made Shiho absolutely furious. Frustration raged through her and just when she was about to step forward and dash across the hallway to her beloved escape and henceforth security a gloved hand reached out from behind her and pulled her into a small, secluded room. She yelped in surprise as the same gloved hand reached up and clasped her mouth shut.

Kid pulled her flush against his body so her back made contact with his hard chest. It made Shiho quite uncomfortable to be do close to said-well-known-Phantom-Thief, but she didn't utter a complaint, having been locked in their current predicament. They heard voices outside in the corridor, and footsteps moving back and forth - as if looking for something - searching. Neither dared talk.

Kid leaned further against her neck, she felt his nose tickle her soft, strawberry blonde her and it nearly made her shiver. Couldn't he simply stop making her so damn uncomfortable? As if her question had been heard answered with a distastefully brazen "yes," Kid whispered in his oh-so-husky voice "Shh, or they'll catch me.."

As if she needed further clarification. She was offended that he'd thought she'd do something so ridiculously stupid. They could still hear voices outside, although they were certainly muffled and not as serious and distressed as before. It was then that Shiho realized exactly what position she was in.

She wriggled against his body in an attempt to get free but it only served to push them closer together - not that Kid minded, whatsoever. In fact, he was quite enjoying this.

"Problem, m'lady?" he snickered quietly behind her.

"You."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Good."

"Is that the thank you I get for saving your life?"

"Thats the thank you you get for undressing me."

"Firstly, I did no such thing. You did the honors. And secondly, it's not like I haven't seen any of it before." his voice was husky and teasing.

"Pervert." Was all she uttered. The bastard. She wasn't a woman of many words and the less she interacted with the man behind her the better. Speaking of, why didn't he just let go of her? Stupid full-of-himself egotistic jerk. Nothing he hasn't seen before? God, how more conceited could he get? His mere presence annoyed her. She wanted to escape. She struggled against him again but to no avail. Their close proximity seemed to intensify the tension between them, and she was well aware exactly what parts of his anatomies were pressed against her in a way she would have normally found highly disturbing.

"Aw, wanna leave me?" he whispered.

"Get lost."

"Most girls would die to be in your position."

"Well, I most certainly am dying."

"Because of how hot I am?" he whispered into her ear and lazily traced his gloved finger across her hipbone.

She was about to slap his hand away but he caught her wrist almost instantly.

"You're not one to speak," Shiho smirked. "I'd say you're the one here enjoying this way more than you should.."

He had absolutely no idea what she'd been talking about until an uncharacteristic blush crept on his face. Poker face, he thought. Kid -the well poised and colllected phantom thief - did NOT feel like THIS, certainly not towards some random woman he didn't even know (although he ought to mention she DID look familiar..)

"It doesn't help when you're dressed like that." his statement was serious, but it did make Shiho fidget uncomfortably.

"How gentlemanly." She replied, trying to avoid the growing discomfort. But it seemed he found their rather awkward situation highly amusing, and he seemed incredibly intent on simply making everything ten times worse.

"I'd say you liked-" before Kid's sentence could be continued, the door handle flipped with a click. Shiho was about to scream in surprise, when suddenly, for the second time that day, she was pulled into complete an utter darkness - except this time, I certain Phantom Thief seemed intent upon accompanying her.

* * *

Had to type it on my phone again! I may not update for a while, cause it takes me long to write these but please do review you guys! PUH-LEASE. Any ideas would be great too (on this fic, or otherwise). Thanks you guys, love you all! Thanks to all those who reviewed as well, yous all awesome :3


	3. Unexpected

HELLO GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews, it motivated me a lot 3 please please continue reviewing! Your reviews are much appreciated :3 this chappy contains a little Shinichi/Shiho. Sorry if you don't like that couple, it was necessary for the content!

Oh and SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPLOADING D:

I promise the next chappy will contain a lot of Kid/Shiho fluff :3

* * *

He'd pulled her inside a vent. An extremely tight, small vent. She was highly aware that he seemed to be behind her and a certain part of her body was right up his face. Kid didn't seem to mind however and merely whispered huskily.

"Crawl."

She did.

"Where will this take us?"

"Somewhere."

"That clarifies everything."

"Miss, you don't need to know."

"Don't call me 'Miss." she snapped.

"Would you rather I call you ma'am?" he chuckled.

She wanted to strangle him. "No."

"My lady?"

She blushed faintly at the specific use of the "my."

"Not that either", she breathed.

"What about 'my love'?" he smirked.

"You're annoying."

"I'm hurt."

They continued the rest of the trip in complete silence. It was quite short though, mind you.

"Okay, from this point onwards you can't see where we're going.."

"May I inquire why?"

"Well, you may. But an answer won't exactly be available for you, young miss. Now sorry to say but I'm gonna have to blind fold you once we get out. Unless you'd simply like to leave me right now and pretend none of this ever happened.."

Shiho stiffened. Leave? She couldn't just leave. Not in this body. Would she actually let a stranger blind fold her? She had no choice, either. She couldn't simply escape like this. She couldn't be seen in public until she was Haibara Ai once more. At least, being with Kid provided a little safety.. she realized then, that she trusted him. But why? She barely knew him.

Was it because he somehow reminded her of Kudo?

Kudo.

He'd flip once he found about this little journey.

If he ever actually did find out, that is...

Upon reaching their so called 'exit,' Shiho pulled away the metal vent entrance (she noted that the screws keeping it in place were absent, had Kid staged this escape in advance?)

She looked down, but could barely see anything. Although she smelled the distinct aroma of wet grass and trees; the chilly night air had made it's way inside the vent. She shivered.

How was she going to get out? If she simply went in head first, she'd fall flat on her head. And she couldn't exactly rotate either so her feet were at the entrance proving an easy slide out of the vent- Kid was in the way behind her.

She merely stared towards the distance. And that was when Kid spoke.

"It's okay," Kid whispered behind her. "I prepared this beforehand; the distance to the bottom is extremely short, and there's a bunch of leaves there as well, just incase."

"Pft," she scoffed. He didn't know how much worse she'd actually been through. Almost confidently, she slid her weight out of the vent entrance, for a second she seemed to be suspended in mid air, but gradually, she felt her fingers touch leaves. Good. Shiho's body slowly made it's way down the very short height, with her hands stretched out before her in order not to tip over and fall. She'd completely slid out, and lay on the leaves before her. When she was about to get up, a fleeting horror surged through her veins.

She was in a puddle, had it rained? She hastily stood up, only to bump into the lean figure of Kid who'd just escaped out of the vent himself. She barely had a second to glance down at her drenched shirt before her vision went completely blank as Kid placed the blindfold before her eyes.

"Sorry, miss. I had to." he whispered into her ear.

She shivered one more, although this time she wasn't sure if it was really from the chilly air.

"Don't you dare look downwards." she stated. If he did, he'd see her shirt.. and maybe a few other things.. Considering the wetness.. Ugh. Shiho was mentally frustrated.

Of course, though, that was exactly what he did. He looked downwards straight away.

"Why no-" he began.

His eyes trailed down and suddenly, Shiho heard a sharp intake of breath. Was it really that bad? Or.. maybe "good" was a better word to describe it in his point of view? Ugh. Pervert.

"Oh.." was his mere response.

She lifted her hand up to clutch at the wet shirt. Dammit. It was wetter than she thought. And since she wasn't wearing a bra.. damn it all again! She didn't know exactly what he'd see.

"You're not looking, are you?" it was a rhetorical question.. he wouldn't dare look. Would he? That was rhetorical, too.

But he didn't answer. Kid cleared his throat and Shiho heard shuffling behind her that seemed as though he was loosening his tie.

"We have to go.." he whispered almost hesitantly.

And that's when they heard it. Background voices.

Or rather one certain voice in specific.

Kudo.

Shiho yanked the blindfold off her head and turned around instantly, ready to meet the most definitely questioning footsteps of one famous detective.

The voice stopped. It was definitely Kudo's voice, but it seemed there was no one else with him. Was he talking to himself? That seemed certainly absurd.

She looked around, wanting to inform Kid of this new discovery. But the phantom thief was no where to be seen. Again. She mentally sighed in frustration.

More footsteps, and then utter silence as Kudo Shinichi stepped into view.

Kudo Shinichi.

Not Conan Edogawa.

She considered simply hiding, the darkness at the backyard of the Hotel would surely conceal her, but she thought against it upon seeing him as his adult self. Did he drink too, for whatever reason?

He was panting, slightly tired. But from what? Had he been looking for her? Or maybe, looking for the recently-vanished Kid?

He looked up, his eyes widening slightly. She couldn't tell from what. His eyed trailed her body for a moment, possibly checking if it was truly her before proceeding. His eyesight lingered on her chest a bit longer than need be.

He gulped and his eyes quickly snapped up.

"Haibara," he breathed.

"Kudo," she said.

"I.. where have you been?" he almost shrieked.

Shiho flinched involuntarily. This was not expected.

"You... you just ran off! I went straight to the roof and saw all those Paikaru bottles toppled over and no damn trace of you. How much did you drink? How do you think that made me feel? What if they had gotten you? Jeez, Haibara.. I don't even know what to say," frustration echoed in his voice. He clenched his fists in fiery anger. He'd been moving closer all the while too, now he was only 2 or 3 feet away.

Kudo's hair was disheveled, he'd been running through the wind and rain. Had he not been looking for Kid, too? A part of her felt almost flattered that he was looking for her, and not Kid. Maybe she was wrong. But the thought made her insides flutter. She nearly blushed.

Gosh, what was wrong with her today? All these fluttery girly feelings she wasn't supposed to feel.

Realizing that Shinichi still expected some sort of response (one which she didn't exactly have) she simply looked away. A chilly breeze brushed past them, her soaked shirt caused her to shiver.

Shinichi sighed.

He was wearing his normal navy dress pants and white dress shirt, the jacket was absent, however. Suddenly, a thought struck Shiho. She looked around frantically, before Shinichi instantly spoke.

"They're not here, the Detective Boys I mean. The professor took them home.. they wanted to look for you, too. It was very hard to get rid of them.." his voice was a mere whisper now. Shiho still didn't answer. Was it her or did he appear to almost slur his words?

"Hai- Shiho," his voice was stern, now. Shiho flinched. Had she ever told him her real name? She didn't like the feeling she got from the way he'd said it. A stray thought glided in her head. - Kid. Where was he? Had he escaped? And why wasn't Shinichi chasing him like he always did? It wasn't possible she was more important than capturing the greatest Phantom thief in existence.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"No," her voice was quiet. She refused to look at him. She was ashamed, she guessed. Drinking like that, running away, and being with Kid. Damn you Kaitou Kid. Still in her head at moments like these.

Shinichi gripped Shiho's chin and forced her face to meet him, she blushed almost indistinctly. She hated this. Why can't they all just leave her be? Her eyes were forced to meet Shinichis'. She'd never seen him this way before, he looked slightly sad, yet furious at the same time. There was an edge to him she'd never been exposed to before.

Shinichi's breath was so close now. She smelt the scent of.. vodka? And then suddenly everything came clashing down. Shinichi was drunk. He wasn't extremely drunk, but drunk enough to be a little hazy. Letting his emotions get past him. That's why he seemed so.. unlike his normal collected self. He hadn't bothered looking for Kid. He didn't give a crap about Kid. He came here after Shiho. He let his emotions get past him. But why? Why was he here and not with Ran? After the Paikaru, did he get a little carried away? Was he sad like her too?

Shinichi's head hurt. He just wanted to give in. And just like that, he leaned in slowly, pulling Shiho's lips even closer to his. Shiho gasped softly. Shinichi bit her lower lip ever so gently and then slowly sucked.

Shiho's knees buckled.

She grabbed hold of his hair and shivered into his arms. Shinichi groaned and then kissed her more passionately and her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head. This was wrong. He didn't love her. Not in the way she wanted him to. But right now she didn't care, especially as his hips rolled against hers, earning him a moan from her parted lips.

In the distance, a white cape fluttered in the darkness. The police sirens were long gone, but a silent thief clad all in white stood watching, jealousy coursing through his veins.

Not a single gem has been taken from his grasp, and it wasn't about to start now.

* * *

So, what do you think? Like I said, next chappy will be filled with Kid/Shiho fluff :3 *excited to write it*


	4. Return

Hello guys! Here's another chapter, sorry it's not that exciting. Hope you like it either way! Read and review!

* * *

3:31 am

That was what the clock read.

She was still Miyano Shiho.

She was in the professor's house.

In the guest bedroom.

She came home an hour or so ago.

Shiho sighed.

This had been a long, bizarre night. She touched her lips. It felt as though they tingled from a certain someone's kiss.

It all seemed terribly absurd. He had kissed her. He had actually kissed her.

Shiho arched her back, pushing her body forward onto Shinichis'. He licked her lower lip, asking permission to enter but such a right was taken from her grasp when she gasped, his tongue licked hers as it entered her mouth and she shivered.

And then he stopped as if someone had pulled a switch on him.

Shinichi swore. "Oh god.. I.. I just.." he was at a loss of words.

Shiho tried her best to regain jet composure. "Are you drunk? You are, aren't you? Kudo this is dangerous," Shiho looked the other way. She sounded stupid. Oh OBVIOUSLY, he was drunk.

Shiho never felt stupid.

Or, flustered.

"You.. you don't know what you're doing, you probably won't even remember any of this by tomorrow.." she chuckled without humor. "

"Listen, Shiho.. I-I'm not-"

"Whatever, Kudo-kun" she didn't know why she'd said that, she blushed and walked away from his grasp. "L-let's just go home," her footsteps made strange sloppy sounds as she walked across the wet grass and mud.

"Forget none of this ever happened. All of it. I'd run some tests on you, and possibly ask you some questions regarding your transformation yet, you're.. not exactly acting like yourself right now," to Shinichi, she almost sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Haibara. Truly, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," so we're back to Haibara now, eh? "It's okay, we all make mistakes," she sounded almost wistful. As if here but not really here either.

Shinichi didn't answer. His head buzzed. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He liked Ran, he knew he liked Ran, but a part of him didn't want to lose Shiho, too. She was all he had. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of kissing her before. Because he had. Thought of it, I mean. But rational, smart Shinichi would never do that. This was drunken, woozy Shinichi. The other Shinichi would do this. And he had done it. He wouldn't say he regretted it; it was... breathtaking.

But it wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Not this way. When he walked onto that roof in search of her, he knew he couldn't go after her as Conan. A child. She wouldn't take him seriously. He had to be the man he was. And so he took several bottles from the Hotel kitchen, leaving a few bills behind on the polished table - he wasn't a thief, after all. And he drank and drank. A single bottle would merely change him for 20 minutes or so. That wasn't enough. He needed more time, and so he drank more and more and more, and by then he was back in the kitchen with a vodka bottle, he didn't know why. He'd never been drunk.

But he liked the feeling. The feeling of simply letting go.

They'd all come here to stop Kid to begin with.

But drunken Shinichi lay on the floor, not caring about anything. Let alone Kid. Screw Kid. He was probably already gone anyways.

"Kudo," Shiho's voice snapped him from his trance.

"We have to go," her voice pierced through him. Unlike her younger self, this voice was slightly lower, so slightly it wasn't very noticeable unless you'd been meaning to detect it yourself. He liked this voice.

It was the sort of voice that he'd like to hear in his dreams. While mentally chuckling at these corny thoughts, Shinichi bit his lip.

What had he done?

He nodded then, not that she'd notice - being ahead of him.

But they both walked, Shinichi and Shiho, under the pouting rain and glacial air back to their respective homes.

Shiho stood up from the soft, guest bed, grabbed some sleeping clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a hot, warm shower that she really needed. She was tired. She had no idea when she'd be Haibara again. Sleep was what she needed.

Screw everything else.

* * *

Kid didn't know why he was doing this. He just knew he had to if he ever wanted to feel at peace again.

He never lost to Tantei-san, and he was never going to. He hated the way they kissed. They was she kissed him, like Kid didn't even exist. Like Kid hadn't saved her life, left her to sleep in the room he booked for emergencies, given her clothes meant for a future disguise, taken her out the back of the hotel - fearing she wouldn't be safe otherwise.

He didn't know who she was. Curiosity killed the cat, he told himself.

But satisfaction brought it back, another part of him seemed to say.

She had a striking resemblance with one of Tantei-san's little friends. The little foreign-looking girl with the strawberry blonde hair.

A rather striking resemblance, indeed.

When it came to Detective Boy and his friends, he learnt not to ask.

And so he was standing on the windowsill of the one and only Professor's house. He hoped this was the right window. It had been lit a few moments back, but the only source of current illumination were the astral flickers of the moon entering jaggedly from behind him. The person in the room had left.

He hoped it was her.

He wished it was her.

Now was the time.

Shiho towel dried her damp her as she exited the shower and entered the guest bed room. Her wet hair dripped a little onto her oversized t-shirt that she wore to bed. The only thing she wore to bed.

But who cared? She just wanted to be comfy.

Carefully placing the towel on a nearby chair to dry over night, Shiho proceeded to her long-awaited sleep on this heavenly bed.

She leaned over it when suddenly,

Oh god.

Shiho yelped.

There he was.

White cape and all. Lying on her bad. He was leaning on the head board with his hands behind his head and legs propped casually on her pure white sheets. Her eyes trailed up to his face - that smirk of his seemed to be permanently plastered on there.

"Missed me?"

"Get off. Off my bed. Now," she hissed.

Kid didn't flinch. In fact it seemed as though his smirk widened at her outburst.

"Aw," he mocked. "I was hoping maybe you could join me?"

A part of Shiho made her feel as though he was actually serious - especially with that grin he gave her and the way his eyes stared at expectantly.

Or rather one eye, as the other was covered solely by a gleaming, crystal monocle.

For a second, Shiho tried to make out his face. This was Kid after all. Kid who was just a normal person, Kid who had a life somewhere else, possibly a love interest. Kid was still a criminal.

She tried to make out his features but to no avail, the moonlight shimmers only ceased to glint of his monocle and almost glitter on one side of his face.

Snapping out of her trance, Shiho realized she hadn't answered his question.

She smirked too.

"I'm sure you'd like that, " she said playfully. "But why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"I asked first, why?"

"Do you not want me here?"

"That's not what I-"

"So, you do?"

"What?" she whispered.

"Want me?" he was behind her now; she didn't know he managed that. She could've sworn she hadn't seen him get off the bed.

"Tell me," she stated - demanded.

She could've heard Kid sigh, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Did you like it?" Kid was close, really close now. Shiho felt as though she should turn around to face the thief, but another part of him told her it was better not to.

For a moment she was confused: like what?

As if reading her mind, he clarified,  
"The way he kissed you." He uttered it with an almost resentful tone, or maybe she'd imagined it.

"Did you like the way he kissed you?" a whisper, so soft she barely heard it. Shiho was thankful he couldn't see her face right now. So, he'd seen it. That kiss.

She started to walk forward, to widen the space between them but a gloved hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back slightly so her back was flush up against his front.

Silence rang through the air.

Heh, ironic.

Shiho knew there was no use trying to escape from his strong grip, useless as it was to try to deny she's kissed Shinichi.

Or, that she did indeed like it. But she couldn't tell Kid that.

Why should she? She barely knew him, and so why did he care?So what if she'd kissed Kudo?

Well, so a lot of things. She hoped he didn't remember, maybe it would make things easier for her. A lot easier. But it would also be difficult on her heart.

Heart?

She didn't have feelings for Kudo.

Did she?

Shiho gasped softly, snapping out of her trance. Kid was drawing lazy patterns on her wrist.

"Why does it matter to you?" she replied, in response to his question.

Kid smirked and chuckled lightly, "I just think that I can do it better."

He didn't know why he'd said that. The handsome, chivalrous kid did not flirt with girls. Not showing up unannounced on their beds in the middle of the night, especially.

It was as though Kid and Kaito were completely different people.

Kaito, who was torn over Aoko. Aoko, that was currently dating Hakuba.

But this was Kid, not Kaito. Kid did whatever the hell he wanted.

Kid felt Shiho stiffen.

Suddenly, he felt awesome ashamed of himself. Who was he to force himself on a girl who he barely knew, assuming she wouldn't even mind?

Well, Shiho thought, if he wanted to play this way, why not have her fun too and play with him?

She had nothing to lose.

So she turned around, flush up against his front and pulled at his red tie. A tiny blush spread across his cheeks and Kid, for the first time, felt flustered.

"Think you can do it better?" her voice sounded playful.

Kid smirked, "how about you be the judge of that?"

Shiho pulled at his tie once more, she didn't know how much he liked it when she did that. It almost made him quiver. Of course, he didn't.

Kid leaned in, closer to her lips ready to kiss her when,

A scream.

A scream so loud it could've woken the neighbors.

It did.

A house across the street's windows lit up.

It took Shiho a second to realize that the scream had come from her own throat.

She clutched at her heart in searing pain.

Kid stood motionless, unbelieving. What the hell was happening? Should he call the ambulance.

"Should I-" he started but was cut off by a kneeling Shiho, clutching her heart in agony.

"Out," she managed through shaky, heavy breaths.

"Get out.."

Kid was about to protest when suddenly he heard,

"Ai-kun!"

Ai-kun? Was that her name - Ai? It was a man's voice?

Strangely, it sounded like the professor that always accompanied those kids.

It probably was.

He had to escape.

Dammit!

Kid looked once more at the struggling teen on the floor, wishing all he could that he could help, and effortlessly jumped out the window - white cape flowing behind him and glinting of the moonlight.

His escape was swift, bed glanced at the clock before he'd left though,

4:57 am.

Shiho coughed once more. 4:57 am. Approximately 6 hours like this.

But 'approximately' wasn't enough. She was a scientist. This had to be done precisely - correctly.

The professor barged in and knelt before the weeping girl, one last glance at his face and then everything went blank.

* * *

So, how was it? if i get like 25+ reviews I'll be so happy! Make it happen you guys pwease hehehe. sorry for my demandingness :D i turned 16 two days ago! on August 2nd! anyone wanna wish me a belated happy birthday ;)?


	5. Pact

**Hey guys again! I'm back with the next chappy! Thank you all for the birthday wishes and the continuous support ;) Hope you like this!**

* * *

To say that Kaito was annoyed would have been an understatement. He was beyond annoyed. He was frustrated, angry, and somehow - _humiliated._

Koruba Kaito never felt humiliated, embarrassed - sure, nervous - sometimes, shy - possibly, but never_ humiliated_.

Humiliated as in the aspect of having others deride at his own misfortunes. Which was why Kaito was currently lying in the comfort of his own bed, white sheets wrapped loosely around his waist, hugging a spare pillow to his bare chest to hide it from his so called 'intruder.'

Avoiding the menacing and questioning eyes of said intruder, Kaito glanced quickly at the alarm clock perched atop his bedside table.

7:06 am. He returned home around 5:30ish. Around 2 hours of sleep was not enough. He was utterly exhausted. Damn Tantei-san and his buddies for living so far away. Damn that girl who's name he never knew for landing him in this situation.

Last night, returning home from his defeated heist and the encounter there-after, he barely had the energy to walk through his front door. Kaito - Kid, always made sure to prepare for all situations, readying poker face for use whenever needed. But this was simply ridiculous.

A part of him was humiliated that he'd forgotten such a little detail like this, and another part almost grateful that another person hadn't discovered it.

But still, it wasn't as though he was celebrating having this person find out, either.

"What's wrong, Kaito-kun?" Hakuba's sneering voice mocked from the seat he'd taken near Kaito's bed, staring intently at the sleepy, messy haired Kaito before him.

"For the 5th time - Go. Away." Kaito nearly spat.

Hakuba chuckled.

"I never knew you had a passion for sleeping in dress pants, Koruba." Hakuba's voice was stern with a slight rough edge to it, it nearly made Kaito fidget.

Kaito hated himself for being reminded of his current predicament. He had been tired, so extremely tired, he'd simply fallen asleep in his Kid attire. He hid the top hat under his bed, but that was about it.

He'd slid off his shoes and socks, loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and attempted to shrug it off - found out he was too lazy and so slept with it the way it was -one side sliding off his shoulder.

The last article, his monocle, had been placed on his bedside table. But he knew not to worry, his mother was away visiting a friend somewhere. And he kept his house's front door locked. And honestly, what were the chances of anyone walking in on him sleeping in Kid's attire? Slim. Highly unlikely.

But no, it had happened. He'd forgotten to lock his front door. And a certainly suspicious Hakuba had somehow used that to his advantage. Kaito didn't know what the main purpose of his visit was - but who cared, right? He'd caught him.

Kaito hugged the pillow tighter to his chest, not wanting the teen detective to catch a view of his naked chest. Why? He truly had no idea.

Hakuba picked something up from Kaito's bedside table, smirked, and lifted it up to watch it glint in the early morning sun.

"Lovely monocle you got there, Koruba."

"Hakuba, tell me why you're here or get out right now." Kaito leaned up with such force the pillow toppled over. His loosened tie, blue shirt, and his white -now wrinkled on his bed from his taking it off and sleeping on it- dress jacket were all visible for Hakuba to view.

Surprisingly, Hakuba ignored said new discovery and stated he needed a phone.

A phone?

Kaito was about to inquire what he was talking about when he remembered. Aoko's phone.

She'd left it here a week ago. The day she told him her and Hakuba were now dating. She never came back to get it. Eventually, it run out of battery and so he left it there. A sort of memory of Aoko. His Aoko. Not Hakuba's Aoko.

Kaito smirked. "It's downstairs in the drawer under the telephone stand. Couldn't she come get it herself? And isn't it a bit rude to barge into people's homes like this, Ha-ku-ba?" Kaito rolled out Hakuba's name in an attempt to tease him. It came out sounding almost seductive.

Hakuba smirked too, placing the monocle back in it's place. He ignored Kaito's questions and stood up, looked directly into his eye, smiled and said,

"You're probably the only person I know that can make a white suit look sexy," and with that, Hakuba walked towards Kaito's bedroom door that was still ajar, opened it fully and walked out without a glance backwards, leaving a startled, frustrated and slightly blushing Kaito behind.

With a mental groan, Kaito flopped back on his warm sheets, deciding it best to skip school today.

* * *

A bell. A really, loud ringing bell in Haibara Ai's ear seemed to startle her from her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and her fingers twitched, feeling the rough texture of a desk beneath her. She lifted her head up, looked around, and then mentally groaned.

Of course: class. She was in school. School started at 7:30, when she'd fainted, she didn't wake up from exhaustion. The professor had worried, insisted she should stay at home and not go to school. But no, no, she had to come. She had to see if Kudo was here. Was he okay: alive? Had he changed back , too?

Her sole purpose of coming to school had been disappointing, however. He wasn't here. He didn't show up. Hmph. Maybe he had no one to wake him up, considering he'd probably stayed at his old home last night. Had the professor covered for him? Haibara didn't remember; she was oh so tired, simply wanting to go back to sleep. Such fantasies were snatched from her mind upon hearing a certain familiar voice,

"Haibara-san!" it was Mitsuhiko's cheerful voice, right beside her.

"We couldn't believe you actually fell asleep!" Genta.

"Yeah, nobody had the heart to wake you up. Tsuburaya-sensei said you looked really, really tired so she told everyone to leave you alone Ai-chan." Ayumi.

No Kudo.

Haibara presented what could've easily been mistaken for a smile, in fact it was her usual derisive smirk.

But then she looked at the three kids standing beside her desk and genuinely smiled.

"Thank you," she said "I fell asleep late last night.." she trailed off, looking away.

The three kids looked at one another, each wanting to ask what had happened to her at the heist last night. But nobody had the heart to ask her that, either.

"Is Edogawa-kun here?" Haibara asked suddenly.

Mitsuhiko was the first to answer, "Oh no, we thought you heard, his mother came to pick him up to spend a few days with her!"

"Oi, Mitsuhiko," Genta's rough voice spoke, "Doesn't Conan always tell us not to call her his mom!?"

Haibara merely rolled her eyes as the trio began bickering at what could only be Kudo's family issues. In fact, they got so carried away in their childish conversations she could've sworn she heard something like, "why did Conan-kun go all red when we asked him if he'd slept with Ran-neechan at camp?"

Haibara figured this was time she excused herself and paid a certain, shrunken high school detective a visit.

Poor Kudo. Maybe he had a hangover from last night? All with the pain of transforming bodies.. it must have left him writhing in pain in his own bed.

At least he -they. At least they were both now safe in their shrunken bodies. Not completely safe. But safe enough to pass them by.

The walk to Kudo's house didn't take very long, she'd already informed the professor she'd be checking on him. He'd complained, stating that she wasn't in any position to to be checking on people right now. But she ignored him. She wished she'd bought her medic-kit, and her clipboard with all the questions and timings she usually recorded. Maybe he remembered when he first felt pain, or how long it took him to fall unconscious. Little things like that always helped. But she didn't have her equipment. Guess she'd probably have to ask him verbally, in a totally unprofessional manner.

She rang the doorbell once.

A few minutes passed.

Another ring.

No one.

She considered ringing it once more but a rule of etiquette suggested a door bell to be rung no more than twice, for it can be utterly disturbing for the inhabitants of the house.

Adjusting her red back pack, Haibara settled for knocking once more. When to no avail as well, she realized the door was left slightly ajar. Hm. Either he was an idiot, or he was expecting her. She figured it was probably the latter.

Peering inside, she came to the conclusion that he probably wasn't gonna be answering doors any time soon. Cautiously, Haibara pushed the door fully open and made her way inside, she shut the door behind her and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, hearing her footsteps clinking with every step she took.

His bedroom door was ajar too, maybe Edogawa-kun was just so tired, he fell asleep?

She stepped in, took a look around and sighed. He wasn't here. So, where was he? Suddenly, she heard the water running in his bathroom.

Crap.

Maybe he'd just woken up?

It would be rude of her to just barge in like this. But she was already inside. Too late to go back now.

She really didn't know what made her do it, but she ran and hid in his closet. Maybe if she stepped out calmly offering peace he wouldn't be angry at her for barging into his house like this.

The water stopped running with a 'psst' sound. And the bathroom door opposite the closet she was currently in clicked open.

Haibara peered through the gap in between the closet doors; she could see it all clearly. She tried to contain a gasp.

It wasn't Conan.

It was Shinichi.

She checked her watch.

3:25 pm

Almost 15-16 hours since he'd drank the wine...

10 more hours than her. How was this possible?!

She stared then, but not because of shock of what she'd just discovered..

Shinichi was dripping wet, clad only in a loose towel around his waist. She watched as a drop of water rolled down his chiseled chest. She felt herself blush as she watched the water-drop slide and slide down his chest 'til it reached the 'V' that led to his-

Haibara shut her eyes, willing these thoughts to go away.

She heard some ruffling; was he putting his clothes on? Good, good. A minute passed. Haibara decided to open her eyes. He was probably dressed now.

Her eyes opened. They opened wider.

Oh, god.

No, he wasn't dressed! The ruffling was him drying his hair.

The towel had slid even lower as he had dried his hair. If someone were to take a picture of Shinichi right now and post it on the internet it would probably have been reported as 'inappropriate'.

Shinichi grabbed a pair of boxers near him then, grabbed the towel around his waist and pulled it off completely. The towel was pulled almost gracefully off Shinichi's hips, it was a such a sight that Haibara couldn't help but stare..

_Oh, my.._

Haibara covered her eyes then. She felt as though her face was gonna explode from the heat. Oh, god she shouldn't have seen that! Dammit. Now every time she looked at him..

_Oh, god.._

And did he really have to be _that_ well endowed?

No, bad thoughts Haibara. Bad, bad thoughts.

Haibara waited patiently, waiting for him to finish getting dressed, and thinking of how she would approach him after this..

* * *

_'Oh, Kaito-kun..' a voice purred. A very feminine, sexy voice._

_He turned around and there he saw her, wrapped only in a thin, white flimsy bed sheet. It was slightly see through. He gulped. And in a second she was in front of him, pulling at his tie, gently enough as not to hurt him but rough enough to turn him on.._

_He was Kid, now. Not Kaito. But somehow that girl in front of him knew. She began kissing his neck, unbuttoning the first button of his shirt so she could suck on his collarbones. Kid groaned._

_He remembered telling her to stop, or something.. but, he couldn't control himself. He didn't really remember what had happened. She was so, so beautiful._

_'Kaito-kun..' she murmured, as she trailed kisses down his bare chest, she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pure white pants and licked the area above his boxers. Kid groaned and clutched her hair._

_'Oh, Master..'_

_Master?_

_Hm. He liked the sound of that.._

_'Master..'_

...

"Master.." a voice.

"Sir!"

...

"Master!"

Kaito's eyes snapped open to come face to face with Jii's peering, quizzical face.

Kaito felt his face heat up. Shit. Had he been dreaming of HER? Terrible!

"Are you alright, sir?" Jii asked innocently. "You seem a bit.. flustered. Do you have a fever? You missed school today.." Jii stared at him, worried.

"Oh.. no no.. I'm perfectly fine.." Kaito chuckled randomly.

...

Jii continued staring.

"Uh.." Kaito checked the clock.

4:03 pm

Damn. He had slept a lot.

Kaito stood up, then, and ran for his bathroom. Jii stared in awe, and slight worry for his young master.

"Teenagers.." he muttered.

Poor Jii. He seemed to miss the fact that Kaito desperately needed a cold shower and a change of underwear.

* * *

When Shinichi was fully changed, in his normal suit - save for the jacket and bow tie - he lay on his bed, hands behind his head and legs stretched out before him.

He knew she was in his closet. Hai-Shiho was in his closet. Did she see him get changed? He didn't know. He hoped not, it would probably be extremely embarrassing especially after last night's encounter.

Why wasn't she coming out of the closet? He hadn't looked at it since he caught her fidget, swearing he could see her azure eyes glint in the simple light in his room.

Who else would it be? Of course it was Shiho, Shiho had been crouching and observing her little 'experiment.' Well, this experiment was a success for he hadn't change back in almost 16 hours.

Maybe she was too embarrassed to come out? Shinichi sighed. So unlike Haibara..

No, Shiho..

That was her real name, Shiho. Not Haibara. A thought struck him then, he grabbed Conan's cell phone and began typing.

_I know you miss me. Why not come out?_

It was slightly flirtatious (he didn't intend for it to be thought of that way), but it also lightened the brazen tension in the room. Or at least, he hoped it did.

He didn't hear her phone chime. It was probably on silent. Smart girl.

Haibara picked up her phone, and checked her new message, knowing very well who it was from.

So he knew she was here.

She shifted uncomfortably at what he wrote, and replied with a,

_A bit too eager to see me, aren't you?_

She didn't wait for him to finish checking his phone and stepping out.

Shinichi had been smirking as he read her reply, until he lifted his head up and came face to face with Haibara Ai, not Miyano Shiho.

* * *

_The Desert's Mirage._

Kaito read the name over and over again. Reading the description carefully, not wanting to miss out the smallest of details. A large amber gem, stated to turn several different colors in different conditions of light. People thought they saw unlimited reflections inside, a reflection of a reflection. Was it possible it held several smaller gems inside? Like those Russian dolls. Doll inside doll.

Pandora.

Could it be? Kaito needed to know. The exhibition was to be held on a very luxurious ship ride for multi-billionaires. Andromeda - the name of the ship. There was a girl, a teen girl on that ship, whose father held the exhibition. She never dressed fancy to these things, always jeans and t-shirts. It was strange, always, but the press had gotten to know her and always recognized her as that. She was his next disguise. That girl, she was really pretty. But Kid wasn't that type, merely judging people by their looks. He didn't really care about such little things.

As stated - she WAS going to be his next disguise. Except for the fact he'd given the girl's disguise clothes to that other girl - feisty-blondie. He'd gotten around to naming her that, the girl with the strawberry blonde hair. She wasn't really blonde. Or really that feisty. But the name kinda stuck. He wasn't sure if her name really was Ai or not. Ai.. as in the kanji for love.

Aishiteru. I love you.

...

Heh, nah.

Feisty-blondie it is.

So yeah, feisty-blondie had his outfit. It was the easiest disguise. Guess he'd have to dress up as someone else. Kaito scanned the guest list in his hand, the pictures of each person next to their names; no one seemed to particularly stand out. Or seemed easy to manipulate or to receive generous amounts of information on.

He scanned down the list until a name caught his eye.

Takashi Yagami

18 years old.

Arrogant.

A billionaire by inheritance.

Heh, Kaito mentally snickered.

_Perfect._

* * *

"I.. you.. we.." Shinichi stuttered.

"Yes," was all Haibara said.

There was an awkward pause.

Haibara sighed. "I really don't know what happened, do you remember how many bottles you had?" she didn't wait for him to answer but merely continued, "probably not, right? Yeah, I don't remember either. No matter; unless you took double, or even triple the amount I had, you couldn't have lasted this long... but I don't think you drank that much either," she smirked then, and said, "if you were that drunk you probably wouldn't have even remembered your name."

Shinichi digested her words, he stared at his hands. He wasn't Conan anymore. He had no idea how long he had left. A day? An hour? 20 minutes? 5 minutes?

Really, he had no clue. And for once, it seemed as though Haibara didn't know either.

"Will you come to the professor's lab?" Haibara said, "I need to run some tests on you."

With a nod, Shinichi stood up and followed the little girl out the door.

* * *

Normally, Kaito never wore Kid's uniform unless it was a heist. But tonight he had to pay that girl another visit. He truly had no idea why. He felt as though he should get to know her, she was peculiar in her own way, she piqued his interest.

Maybe it was because Aoko was no longer his. Was he looking for someone to distract him from Aoko? His intentions wouldn't really be noble then, right? Kaito really didn't know. He ruffled his slightly wet hair; he liked to take showers before dressing up as Kid.

He liked to look perfect, and handsome.

Another ruffle and he slid his white top hat on. Spreading his arms, Kid smirked at the above moonlight, feeling the strong wind brush past him. Oh, he loved this scene. The entire city of Tokyo below his feet. He let his cape ruffle some more, wrapping around his lower legs, and said,

"Ladies and gentleman!"

The grandeur. He adored it all, even if not a single human being was watching him on this lonely roof.

"Prepare to be amazed," he said with a low chuckle. Insane. Some people called him insane, but they didn't know what THIS felt like.

Suddenly, his upraised fingers clicked and Kid was no longer there.

* * *

She really didn't know what she was waiting for. Or maybe she did, but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

The check up on Shinichi had gone well, nothing wrong with him, at all. She didn't know why he hadn't gone back to his normal self yet. She really didn't know, and she should know. But she didn't. He'd gone to visit Ran then, straight after she was done, and no matter how many times she warned him it was dangerous, he wouldn't listen. He never listened. With that too-cheerful grin he'd said that it would all be fine, and simply walked off.

To Ran.

Always Ran.

She would always be second best.

To everyone.

Even Kid.

He probably used her as some sort of distraction from someone. Or maybe he wanted someone to give him leads on Shinichi. Or maybe he was simply curious about the strange boy with the glasses and the little girl with the strawberry blonde hair.

Despite Haibara knowing that, she waited for him by her window sill.

He would be shocked if he saw her like this, truly shocked. Or, maybe he already knew and chose not to ask questions?

Whatever it was, Haibara waited. It was nice having someone to look forward to seeing in a while.

Suddenly, a shuffling.

Had she heard it right? No, nothing. No more sounds.

Haibara turned around, ready to give up and go back to bed when she bumped into someone. She nearly shrieked, but Kid pressed a finger to his lips, shushing her.

"Hello there, little girl," Kid whispered.

Haibara stared. Dammit. He'd come. So, he knew. If he knew, then this was extremely dangerous. But what could she do? He'd already seen her on that roof, thrashing like a mad-child as her limbs grew. He'd already seen it all..

Kid could clearly see the worry on her face, he smiled and said,

"Just like Tantei-san.." he smiled almost in awe. He saw she still looked worried and so he continued,

"I'll make a deal with you, kid. Your secret is safe with me. No questions asked. If you don't ask about my identity, that is."

Haibara listened and nodded, reluctantly. He seemed noble, but was there really anyone she could trust?

Kid grinned then; his smile was wonderful Haibara noted..

She mentally slapped herself.

"Why are you here?" Haibara said. Kid noticed that she either spoke seriously, mockingly or dripping with sarcasm.

This kid intrigued him. He never had anyone to match his wit.

He remembered her question, but didn't answer. Why HAD he come? He really didn't know. He probably wanted some company.

"Haibara," the girl said.

He stared at her.

"Haibara Ai," she continued. "My name."

Kid continued staring. Did she expected him to announce his name, too? For a second he nearly lost poker-face.

The girl smirked and said, "I'll just call you, Kid-san, then."

Kid smirked.

Suddenly, Haibara's phone rang, she picked it up immediately.

"Haibara! I-I'm.."

Shinichi's voice.

"Back.. Ran's house... bathroom.." a cough on the other end.

And then the line went silent.

Haibara stared at Kid. Kid stared at her.

She was about to say something when he said,

"It's okay. He needs you,"

Haibara merely stared.

"Goodbye, young miss," he kissed the top of her head.

"You'll see me again soon enough.." he trailed off, walked to her open window, and jumped out without looking back.

Haibara paused for a second, and then ran all the way to Ran's house. Without looking back, either.

* * *

**Ta-da! The end! So, whatcha think? Let's aim for 35 reviews please guys, I really wanna get this story out there :3 thank you all for the amazing support! love you all!**


	6. Heist

**YESSHH! ANOTHER CHAPPY!**

**SORRY THIS ONE MAY NOT BE ALL THAT INTERESTING, BUT REALLY IM JUST TRYING TO SET THE STORY INTO CONTEXT FIRST AND NOT MOVE THINGS TOO FAST. :)**

**CAUSE REALLY, what i hate most is when im reading a story and things move way too fast and after like two chapters the characters are in love and it is totally unrealistic and out of character.**

**are MY characters out of character? I hope not, but they probably are cause i suck at writing lol :c**

**thanks guys for the reviews though, much appreciated! please continue reviewing :3!**

* * *

Mouri Kogoro loved to sleep. He adored sleep. If he could sleep all day, he would sleep all day.

And so he hated today.

Hated it with every part of his being.

Not only could he not sleep, but.. this.. this thing.. had to happen.

He felt his eye twitch.

So much.. noise..

Ran was currently sat on the couch opposite his desk. She was sad, upset, with her legs bent and her head resting on her knees, her brown hair cascading in waves to cover her face.

She made no sound.

But other people certainly did.

A messy haired Sonoko was perched next to Ran patting her head and whispering things like "He's not worth it!", "You can do better!" and "Shinichi, you asshole!"

All to which Kogoro hoped he wouldn't hear so he wouldn't feel like strangling this Shinichi brat.

Ran would sob, and mutter things like "he was.. here.. in my bathroom! and then I went to get.. and then he was.. he... he-he-went.. gone..again! He left me.. and then an hour later.. Conan-kun's aunt brought him back.." she pointed at another one of Kogoro's miseries: the little brat. Perched on the opposite couch, staring with his four eyes at Ran as though he'd never seen a girl before. Kogoro couldn't tell but it seemed as though he looked depressed, and.. confused.

Confused? Why would he be confused, one may ask.

But the little kid didn't know exactly what to focus on. The crying, weeping, solemn looking Ran on the sofa or the three posh-looking people sat in front of Kogoro Mouri's desk.

Yes, three clients were currently discussing their issues at 2am in the morning -even though they were closed- stating it to be a first-class emergency.

Ran crying. Sonoko placating Ran next to her. Conan opposite of them, looking sad and thoughtful. Three of his clients, a chubby lady, a professional looking business man, and their handsome, extremely arrogant son demanding answers to their problems. And last but not least, the little strawberry blonde girl who had come -strangely enough- after Shinichi's disappearance and Conan's return, and stated she wanted to sleep-over for a few days.

Strange, strange.

It had been four days since said strange incidents had occurred but the little girl was still here. She stayed the first night Conan came back, leaving hurriedly in the morning before any of them had woken up. She would come after school, stay for a bit, and then leave before bed time. She only slept here that first time. But she came over so many times after so that  
Kogoro was sure the little girl had a crush on a certain four-eyed brat.

How anyone could even remotely grow a liking to that kid - Kogoro did not know.

A loud sob, and a hiccup brought Kogoro back from his train of thoughts.

"Will you accept our invitation, Kogoro-san?" Yagami-san spoke, the professional looking businessman sat besides his wife and their still-pissed-off-looking-handsome-son. In all honesty, Yagami-san looked pissed off at having to be here, too.

Kogoro looked slightly unnerved, especially with the little strawberry-blonde girl's azure eyes piercing through him from across the room.

No, she wasn't looking at him. She was staring intently at Yagami-san's son. Staring right through him, not tearing her eyes away. Was he that handsome as to attract little 8 year old girls?

Probably.

The four-eyed brat seemed focused on Yagami-san's son too. Staring like never before.

So he attracted the 8 year old male population as well. Fantastic.

Kogoro turned his attention back to Yagami-san, and nodded, accepting his invitation.

"Oh, thank you ever so much, Kogoro-san. Thank you dearly! This gem.. it's the wealth of our entire family. We cannot have it go. Kid.. that idiot of a thief, if it falls in his hands I don't know what I'd do," Yagami-san said, utterly relieved at having the great Detective Mouri be there. Nakamori Ginzo's police Unit had been invited to attend the exhibition also, but Yagami-san needed more protection on this three day boat ride.

In summary, an exhibition was to be held on Yagami-san's yearly 3 day boat ride. And the exhibition's special: The Desert's Mirage, was a certain Phantom Thief's next target.

"Incase you wanted," his wife spoke for the first time, her sobs clearing up, "here's a copy of Kid's riddle note, although it is pretty clear he'll attempt to steal it on the ship's exhibition tomorrow night.."

"Kid.. that old bastard of a thief!" Yagami-san cursed.

Kogoro could've sworn he saw Yagami's son flinch, but then again, he probably imagined it.

The two little brats were still eyeing the teen sat quietly. Why, he truly didn't know.

Ran's sobs seemed to clear up as well; it seemed then that Sonoko noticed exactly who was in the same room with her. She stared wide eyes at the teen boy and patted her messy hair, trying to fix it into place.

"Oh my god.. Takashi-san!" she shrieked and ran to the utterly silent boy and faced him. "I-It's really you! I'm a big fan- I mean, our company has long since worked with yours!" she giggled. "That exhibition you're holding tomorrow, great idea! The Desert's Mirage, ah, such a beautiful gem. Stupid Kid for wanting to steal if! He may be handsome, but not as handsome as you," more flirting and babbling from Sonoko. And more staring from the two kids, although it seemed the little girl was glaring a bit too.. possessively.. at the teen male.

"I'll be so glad to be there! We'll catch Kid and-" before Sonoko could continue, Takashi stood up. put a finger to her lips and whispered something in her ear.

Sonoko's face grew red and she swooned dramatically all the way back to her seat next to Ran - who was now also staring intently at the young teen male named Takashi.

Yagami and his wife had already made their way outside, impatient to get home.

Takashi smirked and followed his parents outside. He paused by the door; everyone waited, stared. Turning around swiftly, he winked at the ever-staring Conan and Haibara, turned back around and then shut the door with a tense click.

* * *

"You know something," Conan whispered quietly to an even quieter Haibara.

They were on their way to school the following morning, having barely slept due to last night's incident. Haibara had gone home right after, despite Ran's persistence and her suggesting that Haibara stay the rest of the night. The detective boys were a few feet ahead of them animatedly discussing the new, recent Yaiba comic, not paying them much attention - although they would soon notice that two members of their detective posse were lagging behind.

"You know something about that guy, Takashi-san," Conan repeated while looking at the floor. He never seemed to meet her gaze since the night he kissed her. He probably didn't even remember he did it. For some reason, that brought an ache to Haibara's heart.

"I know no more than you do," Haibara said.

"You were staring at him like he was some sort of ghost."

"So?"

"So you know something. You only ever do that when it's one of.. them.." He looked at her then, the first time in a long while.

"He's not." Haibara stated. "One of them, I mean. He isn't."

"So who is he? A new crush?" Conan intended for it to be said in a teasing way, but it almost sounded as though he was jealous.

"Eh, you caught me!" Haibara smirked. "Jealous, Kudo-kun?"

"It would take a lot more than you simply staring at someone to get me jealous." Conan answered. Then he fidgeted uncomfortably and altered his answer: "Not that I'd ever get jealous over someone as eevviill as you," he chuckled as he joked with her; an attempt to hide the discomfort.

"A kiss?"

Conan's head turned sharply, as if someone had just uncovered his secret and stated it out loud.  
"What?!"

"You said it would take a lot more than staring," if Haibara noticed Conan's change in attitude upon hearing the word 'kiss,' she didnt remark on it. "So would a kiss be enough to get you jealous?"

Conan decided to play a long with her. What could go wrong? Better than taking her seriously and thinks turning sufficiently awkward.

"Maybe," he smirked and eyed her playfully. "Depending who it was," he added.

"Hm," Haibara placed a finger to her chin and looked up dramatically, as if in deep thought. "What about Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"I'd be fine with that." Conan said, he knew he would be fine with her kissing anyone; so long as the person posed no danger to her. If it had been Ran, however, he'd flip. No matter who it was.

"Takagi-san?"

"He's like an older brother."

"Heiji?"

"So long as you don't make out,"

"So you'd be jealous then?"

"What?"

"If we made out,"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No,"

"No you wouldn't be jealous? Or no you really don't know?"

"No I really don't know."

"So you wouldn't be jealous?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Should I kiss him then and-"

"No."

"No because you'll get jealous," Haibara pestered.

"Yes," Conan huffed. "Yes, maybe, I don't know. I'll probably get jealous,"

"Kid," Haibara said.

"What?" Conan nearly hissed.

"What if I kissed him?"

Conan was silent for a long while, looked at her as a blush crept on his face. He refused to answer; but a silent reply hung unsaid in the air.

* * *

"Missed me?"

Kaito really tried to ignore Hakuba at times like these. At times when he really did not want to be in school to begin with.

At times when he was basically conducting half a disguise.

That was the trick most of the time; to perfect his disguises. He didn't simply know every little minute detail about his 'victims'. He did his research, of course, but he also spent part of his time disguised as the victim beforehand, to get a 'feel of it' as per say.

Sometimes it was hard, especially at times like these. He needed to get Takashi-san out of town, and disguise as him, and then somehow make him feel so disoriented that if his parents asked him something regarding a certain event, he wouldn't look at them in confusion and say he wasn't even there, or ask what the hell they were talking about. It would be as if he simply DIDN'T remember.

Some of his disguises were spur of the moment disguises, and so later his 'victims' would surely know that Kid had disguised as them. He wouldn't really care if Takashi knew Kid had taken his disguise, but for now, that -of course- must remain a secret.

The real Takashi was in a Conference right now- supposedly to enhance his chances of getting into a prestigious, world class university.

The Conference was real, though. Just not the fact that it helped anyone get into any University. And by the time Takashi found out this had all been a hoax, Kid would have already completed his disguise.

It wasn't a perfect plan, with the possibility that nothing really was stopping Takashi from coming back any time he wanted.

But it would have to do.

Right now, though, Takashi's parents did indeed believe he was at the Conference. The only difference though, was that they thought the Conference only lasted from 7:30 til 3:00 pm each day. And that Takashi would be at home whenever else.

He specifically organized it for them to believe so, so Kaito could still get a chance to go to school.

If Takashi -for whatever reason- decided to came back; Kid's disguise could still bs saved- after all: Takashi was at - Conference. His parents knew he was at a Conference.

That's all the important details solved.

Once the bell rang, Kaito would rush back to the Yagami-mansion, wearing that all-too-knowing Takashi smirk on his face.

It was then he realized that certain dirty-blonde haired detective was addressing him.

"Hakuba, you know it gets me hot whenever you talk like that," Kaito said.

"It gets me even hotter when you're wearing white, you know." Hakuba countered.

Kaito stood up, leaned in so his breath tickled Hakuba's ear,

"Well, I guess tonight's show is purely to excite you, Hakuba."

* * *

"Please."

"No."

"I have to."

"No."

"Haibara-"

"What part of 'no' is hard to understand?!" Haibara snapped with such force that Conan jerked backwards slightly.

Conan stared and Haibara gave up with a sigh.

"Fine," she huffed. "Take your stupid antidote. On one condition: you let me come with you."

* * *

Water on his face. Water everywhere.

Crystalline droplets of cold, clorinated-water swam past him in bubbles of air as he rushed, head first, into the swimming pool.

Kaito had nearly forgotten the fact that Takashi was a dedicated swimmer.

It was his job to perfect the disguise to the absolute maximum.

And so here he was, swimming completely naked save for a pair of Takashi's loose swimming trunks. He wasn't as muscular as Takashi or nearly half as good a swimmer, but "his" parents were currently too busy greeting people at the front of the boat to notice such minute changes. He could slightly glimpse his father's outstretched hand, greeting people as they came in. Kaito adjusted Takashi's slick black hair (a wig, of course, Kaito's natural hair was untamable) and climbed out of the swimming pool, the glacial oceanic air biting at his bones. The ship hadn't set sail yet.

That was when he saw them, both equally tall and slender entering the boat. Both wore black coats, boots, hats and glasses. He could make out nothing of their features save for the fact that one almost seemed to resemble a woman.

They shook his mother's hands hurriedly as his father was too busy making small talk with Detective Mouri, his daughter, his dayghter's flirtatious friend, and mini-Tantei-kun and that ever so mysterious little girl he'd come to know as Haibara...

Kaito glanced at the mysterious, clad all-in-black couple once more. He shivered; although he wasn't sure it was all due to the biting air.

* * *

"And don't leave this room! Okay?" Ran repeated for about the fifth time that evening.

Haibara and Conan nodded eagerly, willing them to just leave already.

They had been given 3 rooms, luckily. One for Sonoko and Ran, another for Kogoro and the last - a smaller version of the two other rooms- was for Conan and Haibara (and the latter had insisted on coming alone and Kogoro was sure then that she was so completely infatuated with the brat that she couldn't leave his eyed. Crush? Pfft.)

Ran was currently going through a list of rules to ensure Conan and Haibara's safety as she - along with 99% of the ship- were attending the Opening Dinner Party of the Exhibition. For whatever reasons, the two kids had refused to tag along - but Ran had not really minded. They were just kids after all, and those things did not matter to them, they'd probably rather sit here and watch TV had already set sail and supposedly everyone was on aboard.

Kid was somewhere on this ship.

Conan was more concerned about Kid than the Party, of course, he would've gone if he was SURE Kid would be there. But he wasn't sure if he would even show up. He needed to examine the ship first.

Although he wouldn't really mind going to that formal dinner if it meant getting a closer look at Ran's cleavage in that lovely, sexy-

"Ow!" Conan flinched as Haibara nudged him.

"Take it!" Haibara hissed, and it was only then that Conan realized Haibara's outstretched hand as she held the red and white pill in her hand for him to take.

"I take the bathroom, you take the room." Conan said.

Haibara nodded.

Conan locked the door behind him, entered and stripped off his shirt. He had his clothes ready, with a glass of water and the pill ready in hand. He swallowed it, a second pass and he immediately felt it's effects. Pain, pain, pain everywhere. In every part of him. In every limb. In every cell. The pain wasn't as much as it had been the previous times, but still increasingly prominent.

He did not faint.

Shinichi arched his back against the back of the bath tub, the water was running; he wanted to muffle his screams. The flush on his face, the way his face constricted, the way his back arched and how his breath came in short, heavy gasps - someone could've mistaken him of feeling levels of intense pleasure.

It was the complete opposite. He was holding the edge of the bathtub so hard he felt his knuckles would break.

And then it stopped. He had had his eyes closed the entire time, no wanting to see what was happening to him. His eyes opened slowly, carefully, as if it would dull the shock if something had gone wrong.

He let go of the tub and stood up, the water tickling his feet. He stepped out and looked and the full body, glistening mirror. The image of himself made him smile.

As if to make sure his limbs were still intact, he ran his hands all over his body - biting his lip slightly as he ran his hands over the sensitive area of his front.

He blushed and got dressed. Knocking on the bathroom door he called, "Haibara!"

Slightly worried, he pushed the door open and stepped out. His breath nearly caught in his throat when he saw the note on the floor before his feet, written with a black-eyeliner pencil.

_Gone. Will be back soon. Don't worry about me._  
_- Haibara_

* * *

Shiho walked carefully through the darkened ship, everyone was in the Party hall on the top floor. The hallway was darkened, and there was uncomfortable breeze. Despite her being inside. She was wearing tight, black trousers that hugged her hips and made her look slightly sultry. She was also wearing a black, tight, button down mid-quarter sleeved shirt. The buttons started a bit too low for her liking though. She liked this outfit thinking it didn't bring much attention to her due to it's color, but it certainly caught attention via other means.

This was dangerous, she knew. What she was doing. But she had to make sure..

Those two figures she saw getting on the boat, the two figures in black. They had that scent. They were familiar. No, not familiar. She knew them.

As if on cue, she heard a distinct sound behind her. Without thinking twice, Shiho turned her body, fear striking her flesh as the person uttered a single word,

"Sherry."

* * *

"Oh, daaaaayum." Sonoko cooed.

The dazzling ball room looked almost as though it had come out right from a fairy tale; it was spectacular. They were sat in one of those long dining tables with Yagami-san and his family discussing random things animatedly, as if completely forgetting that Kid was about to arrive and steal that jewel in what - 19 minutes?

Yagami-san hadn't all been too worried though, simply stating that obviously: Kid was under a disguise.

And whoever wasn't here -excluding children- during the time of the exhibition would be Kid. He'd need to come here in order to at least get an idea of his surroundings beforehand.

But Sonoko was more focused on the hot, sexy Takashi-san sat in front of her.

Nakamori Ginzo could be seen at the corner of the room, screaming orders into a police walkie-talkie. The other guests did not know, but there were about 50 policemen in disguise in this very dining hall.

"Excuse me," Takashi suddenly said said, and got up. No one really paid him much attention.

18 minutes.

"I'll be back soon," and with that, he walked away.

* * *

She ran. She didn't know where, but she ran. That person, it sounded like Gin. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. That person looked dangerous. That person was one of them.

It was too dark. For her to see him clearly and for him to see her clearly. He knew had it not been Sherry, that anyone would've took off like that as well: having being secluded in a darkened hallway with a stranger was not something any lady was completely excited about.

She didn't exactly run then, she merely turned around and muttered an incoherent 'ugh' as if any other lady would have done in that situation, and then she sauntered off quickly. When she turned the corner, however, she ran. Ran like hell.

She was nearing the stairs.

Good.

She ran faster.

That was why she didn't see him coming.

Her body pushed into his with such force that the man toppled back: onto the stairs.

Warning bells were ringing in Shiho's head as she -still holding onto the man- fell headfirst down the stairs.

He'd been walking up the stairs, her running to go down and then she'd flung his body back. So now he was sliding down the stairs on his back, with Shiho on top of him.

It seemed like forever when their bodies stopped after hitting a wall.

Shiho got up suddenly when she heard the groan.

She wasn't that hurt. Not like him.

Then she realized the person was Takashi-san.

Shiho gasped. "Oh, god you need medical help! Your shoulder is bleeding! Do you feel pain elsewhere?"

The man merely groaned.

She was about to call someone to ask for help when the man spoke.

"No.. no one must see me like this.."

Shiho stared.

"They can't know.."

And than he slipped into unconsciousness.

She grabbed him, and managed to pull him up into a kneeling position, she placed one of his arms around her head and stood up, with him leaning on her unconsciously. She spotted it then (the first aid kit hanging on the wall) grabbed it, and took him into a near by empty room.

Shiho threw the man onto the bed a little too roughly. She gasped when he jerked awake from the pain.

"I'm so sor-" Shiho helped ad he grabbed her by his good wrist and pulled her on top of him.

"You," he said, his breath in her face. "You're,"

His words were lost as he realized the time.

6 minutes.

Shit.

He jerked upwards, involuntarily forcing Shiho into straddling him.

"Close your eyes," he hissed.

Shiho was too stunned to answer, but reluctantly shut her eyes. She heard a strange sound, as if someone was peeling wax from skin.. and then shuffling beneath her that made constrict her legs, but that only added to the heat of her current ordeal.

And then he flipped her over so he was on top of her on the bed. Shiho snapped her eyes open to come face to face with a monocle.

"Stay here," he whispered into her ear. "Wait for me."

"Your shoulder.." she whispered, "I can stop the bleeding and bandage it up for you."

"You can do whatever you want when I'm back." He leaned upwards so that his knees were still on the bed but his back was straight; it was then that Shiho saw the patch of blood on his shoulder. She grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed.

"I see you like it rough," he sneered.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Finally giving in to my attractiveness?"

"Shut up," she hissed.

And then she added, "Take off your shirt."

Kid bit back a smirk and replied, "No."

"Listen to me; believe it or not I have some experience in medicine."

"So you wanna strip me?" he mocked. He knew this wasn't the time for mocking, but he now had 4 minutes left. He was never late. Ever. She was so close, sat on him, that every time she moved he felt a tingle run up his spine. She frustrated him in more ways than one.

"Take. It. Off." she hissed again and when Kid didn't seem very intent on following her orders she said, "take it off or I'll rip it off."

He didn't know whether to run away and cower in fear or lick his lips and smirk at the thought.

He went with neither, "I'll stay here, then. But miss, you owe me."

When Shiho gave him a quizzical look he whispered into her ear, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "You have a minute to agree, another for my shoulder, and one more to.. prepare."

* * *

Shinichi checked his watch. 3 minutes left. Ran was on the other side of the room, she'd seen him come in. She'd been surprised, he knew she missed him, but nothing was strong enough to hide the anger she felt at his leaving her so suddenly the other day.

He wanted to apologize.

But no time now.

* * *

"No.. no; the other eye." Kid managed to argue, despite the pain in his shoulder.

Shiho knew this was bad, really bad. But she had no choice.

The clock read 1 minute and 47 seconds to 9:00.

* * *

"I saw her," Gin commented.

"Yeah, I saw her too." Vermouth mocked.

"She's here," Gin countered.

Vermouth rolled her eyes, "How about we just enjoy Kid's spectacular tonight?"

Gin replied, "Do what you will. This was your ridiculous idea after all."

Vermouth giggled, "I have a secret passion for Kid, you know. One minute now."

* * *

Kid's voice spoke then and said, "Go, go now. And remember: poker face."

If anyone else had been in the room, they would have been confused as to which Kid had uttered those words.

* * *

Shinichi shifted uncomfortably, especially as he saw her walking in from across the room, near Ran. Too close to Ran.

She was alone.

And she had made a promise.

Nothing obliged her to keep that promise, and Shinichi knew that. But it was all that kept him sane right now.

Especially as he saw Vermouth wink at him and wave almost flirtaciously, mouthing the words,  
"Here to watch the show?"

He didn't answer, but watched as the clock struck 9:00.

The lights went out.

That reeked havoc and people began screaming, Nakamori Ginzo yelled orders at his men. None of which were able to do anything in this darkness.

And then the lights came back, or more specifically: one light.

One light that shone on the Desert's Mirage, placed in a glass box on display. Above stood Kid, completely poised, one hand pulling his top hat down before his eyes, the other outstretched, palms outraised, as if to announce his presence.

Some people were so amazed at the grandeur they clapped. When they realized no one else was doing so, they stopped awkwardly.

"YOU!" Nakamori Ginzo's yell broke the uncomfortable silence. "GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Of course, that wasn't at all what Kid had done. Instead, he smirked and clicked his fingers. The jewel was gone.

Shinichi knew where he was heading next. He ran out of the room, nearly tripping due to the lingering darkness, and climbed up the emergency staircase into the tight vent hole.

Inside the hall, Kid clicked his fingers and cloud of pink smoke engulfed the room. The lights came back on as people shielded their eyes and coughed, despite the fact that the smoke did little to harm their lungs. Then someone pointed and said, "He's gone!"

"SEARCH THE ENTIRE SHIP!" Nakamori Ginzo ordered, and his policemen rushed to obey.

* * *

Shiho couldn't believe what she had just done. But she had done it. And what, in the space of 2 minutes of pre-hand organization? This was unbelievably bizarre.

She crawled through the vent in Kid's uniform, gasping for breath. That had not been easy; nerves were eating at her veins. And then,

"Why, hello there."

Shiho nearly screamed.

In front of her; _right_ in front of her was the all too familiar face of Kudo Shinichi. Oh, god. He was blocking her way.

And he thought she was Kid.

She didn't have time for this now! She had to go back!

So she did the only thing she could think off, she grabbed his head and kissed him. Shinichi's eyes were wide with suprise and horror.

What. The. Heck.

Shiho licked Shinichi's lips and pulled at his hair roughly.

Shinichi was trying to pull away. He was _not _gay.

Seriously, what on Earth was going on!?

And then his head started to buzz and his vision became blurry and in a few seconds he was fast unconscious.

Shiho thanked Kid for giving her that sleeping spray. But if she didn't get out soon, she'd be fast asleep as well. She crawled over Shinichi's body, trying her best not to hurt him and slipped out of the vent. Then pulled him out as well and leaned him against the door.

She wanted to apologize. But no time for that now.

She ran all the way back to the room she left Kid in, the large gem's weight seizing to slow her down.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPPY. :D**

**Im taking all your ideas into account! Sorry there isnt much Shiho/Kid but honestly, Im trying to keep this story realistic.**

**I had to add Gin and Vermouth here as to have a reason for Shiho to be afraid - as you'll see in the next chapter.**

**Let's just say the next time they get off the ship, Haibara wont be accompanying Mouri and his dudes/dudettes. muwahahaha.**

**So yeah, im hoping for some more Kid/Shiho fluff in the next chapter when she goes back to tend for his shoulder, and then later maybe when they have serious talks etc etc. :3**

**I shall see how it all turns out!**


	7. Closure

**HEY GUYS! here is the new chappy closure! hope you like it, its not that long but i do like some of the kid/shiho moments in here :3 from the next chappy onwards the story will focus heavily on kid shiho :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT MOTIVATES ME SO MUCH :'D thank you soo much to all you guys that reviewed, love you all 3**

* * *

"It would be easier if you took it off," Shiho commented.

"It stays on. All of it." Kid insisted.

Shiho sighed. Before she'd left, she'd managed to bandage up his shoulder, though_ through_ his clothing. It was basically useless; he'd refused to take off his shirt for her.

And now he was refusing to do the same, also. Despite the fact that he was about ready to faint from the amount of blood loss.

"I told you," Shiho pestered, "I know what I'm doing."

"How should I trust you?"

"How should I trust YOU?"

That seemed to shut him up.

"You were running from something." His voice was stern, he didn't sound doubtful. Not at all. It was as though he knew.

"Someone." He corrected when the silence lingered.

Shiho did not answer.

And with all seriousness she said,

"Strip."

This time he listened.

She looked away as he struggled off his jacket, and then paused, breathing heavily. That little errand left him breathless.

"Need help?" Shiho asked, not looking at him still.

"Bet you'd love to _help_."

Shiho rolled her eyes.

"You have 3 seconds before I turn around."

Kid fumbled with his tie one-handed but only managed to twist it in a futile attempt to take it off. He huffed.

Shiho turned around then, and approached the bed, grimacing at the sight of the maroon patch on his left shoulder.

"Move."

"What?" Kid questioned.

"Your legs are in the way. I can't do this properly unless you're facing me. And I don't wanna have you turn in any way as it'll probably hurt you."

"Yes, so I should just cut off my legs then, eh?"

Shiho smiled.

"No, your legs are a necessity for walking."

Shiho edged closer and straddled him. Awkward situations. So many awkward situations.

When she noticed Kid's discomfort she added, "Pretend I'm your doctor. Doctor's are trained not to react to these things."

She began taking off his tie and Kid felt a blush creep up his face as her fingers brushed against his neck.

He muttered, "Maybe your training wasn't too thorough.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Shiho fidgeted with his tie and threw it away; he had to admit the way she'd done it was quite appealing.

She began unbuttoning his shirt a bit too slowly for his liking. The pain in his shoulder was slightly forgotten as he watched her hands unbutton slowly down to his stomach-

"We keep running into eachother," Shiho commented.

"Maybe it's fa-oh," Kid sucked in a breath.

Shiho stopped her task immediately, "Did I hurt you?" Her eyes were wide. She had pretty eyes.

"I- no.. you.. yeah. You kind of just pushed my shoulder a little back-"

"No pain no gain." Shiho commented slyly. He rolled his eyes. She pulled out his blue tucked shirt from his dress pants so it lay fully open before her. He looked so.. sexy.

His hat slightly tipped to cover part of his eyes, him leaning back, her on his lap, his sexy, chiseled chest and..

... that wound on his shoulder.

She pulled his left sleeve down with some difficulty to reveal lovely arms and a gaping wound.

She began to search for the disinfectant.

Kid could admit he could get used to this, the way she would absentmindedly rub against him whenever she moved.

When she'd found what she was looking for, she began to work on his arm.

"How old are you?"

"18." Shiho replied.

"18 really, or do you somehow-"

"18 really." She cut him off. And then added, "You?"

"I'm 17, now. But I have no problem with older girls.."

"You're such a flirt."

"I bet you like it," Kid smirked. "And besides, I'M not the one straddling you am I.."

Shiho rolled her eyes.

"You'd be good with riding," Kid suddenly said, although he sounded a little dreamy.

"Riding? Riding horses?" Shiho queried.

Subconsciously, Kid bucked his hips into hers (earning a nervous fidget from Shiho) and answered, "Horses? ...Yeah.. horses.."

* * *

"Where_ are_ they?" Shinichi demanded.

"They're probably wandering off the ship on their own, no big deal!" Sonoko shrieked.

"But Ran specifically told them-"

"How did you know?" Ran spoke for the first time since their arrival to Conan and Haibara's now empty room.

"What?"

"How did you know I told them not to leave the room?" Ran's voice was stern.

Shinichi fidgeted, yet smiled confidently. "It just seems like something you'd do, Ran."

He knew where Conan was. But he was looking for Haibara. He was scared for Haibara. He was shit scared for Haibara.

Not Haibara. Shiho. Shiho who was now somewhere on this ship with the untrustworthy Vermouth.

He'd woken up with a start, his back aching, head spinning as the traces of the sleeping gas slipped out of his system.

The first thing he thought of was Kid. Kid had disappeared. Hopefully, to somewhere off this ship.

And then Haibara. And Vermouth.

He ran, he'd ran so fast. He couldn't have looked before, not with the security guards peering at every angle, not with the lights off, not with the havoc and chaos of people running around, tripping and slipping over broken glass like dominos in succession.

But he could run now. Then. He ran, then. Quickly, fast, precise. He checked every room, those who's owners were willing for him to look inside. Those where security would let him in. He'd looked but to no avail.

He couldn't find her.

"I lost my friend! She's-"

"Sir, there is no need to worry. There is no way she could've left this ship; you'll find her-"

But he didn't. He didn't find her. And so he was here, ripping his hair out in search of the girl from the Black Organization.

* * *

"You know your disguise is pretty useless." Shiho suddenly said, she'd finished tending to his shoulder, and was now seated, legs beneath her, at the end of the bed, while him, face and arms resting on his knees, at the front of the bed with his back on the headboard.

"You haven't figured out who I am, so I render it pretty useful." Kid countered.

"Because I've never known you. A mere top hat and monocle won't stop a friend of yours if knowing who you are if they got close enough." Shiho replied, and then remembered something. The jewel.

"Why do you steal?" Shiho suddenly added.

Kid licked his dry lips and playfully said, "Why do I steal people's hearts?"

Shiho huffed, "You're incredibly cocky, did you know that?"

"It makes things interesting, don't you think?"

"No, it's quite boring, in fact."

"Boring?" Kid said in mock-horror. "You broke my heart, young miss."

"I'm sure just as you had done to a billion other girls."

Kid looked at her seriously, monocle glinting eerily, "No, in fact, I haven't. Believe it or not, I've never even kissed a girl."

Shiho smirked derisively at the slightly suggestive comment, "Is that a hint you want me to take?"

"If you want it to be," he said, his hair falling over his eyes.

"I'll consider it.. if you answer my question."

"Consider kissing me, or taking it as a hint?" Kid raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

Shiho felt her face starting to heat up but kept up her confident demeanor, "Whatever you want it to be."

Kid paused for a while, as if formulating what he was going to say, and then, "I don't steal. I 'borrow'. I know it sounds highly cliche but it's the truth. I'm looking for something, something of value to me. And possibly to someone else," he started but then corrected himself, "Some other people, too. I need to find it. So that they can't have it. They.. I don't want them to succeed. They took something from me."

Shiho paused for a while too, digesting this in, "I know the feeling. I really do.."

The silence lingered; neither wanted to ask what the other had meant, or who or what they were talking about. It felt too intrusive, especially since they didn't even know eachother's names. They knew nothing about eachother, yet fate connected them in such odd ways.

"Can I get my kiss now?" Kid asked, smirking, and that suddenly broke the tension in the air.

Shiho felt slightly nervous; should she do it? Was he even serious? Gosh, she didn't even know him!

They stared into eachother's eyes for a long while and Shiho crawled to him, slowly. Kid sucked in a breath and she leaned closer to his face.

She was actually going to do it.

He didn't know what to think.

Or to feel.

He was going to have his first kiss with a complete stranger.

Regret and panic surged through his veins, not like this. No, not like this at-

That was when they both heard it, simulataneously,

"They've disappeared!" A man's voice from outside the door sounded.

"Who?!" Another voice, a woman's, also panicky, inquired.

"Two people! Both wearing black, a man and a woman I think, took one of the emergency boats and sailed off!"

"What?!" The lady shrieked. "And no one_ noticed_?! No one _stopped_ them?!"

It seemed the man was at a loss of words for no words came after that little utterance.

Shiho was near paralyzed.

A man in black? And.. a woman.. Why.. Why where they here? Was the man Gin? Had it been actually Gin? Had she actually come that close to Gin?

The thought made her shudder.

And the lady.. Could it be..

Vermouth.

"I-I have to go," Shiho whispered more to herself than to Kid.

"Go?" He seemed almost crest-fallen.

"I-I'll be back," She'd said it almost absentmindedly, as if she never truly meant it.

"Do what you wish, my lady," he whispered. But she wasn't looking at him, just gazing at the circular window, into the dancing waves afar.

She stood up, reached the door, was about to turn the handle when gloved fingers clasped her other free hand, turned her over so she was pinned to the door.

"Promise me," Kid started, but was cut off with an eager-to-get-away Shiho,

"That I'll be back? I promise-"

"No," Kid cut her off. "That you'll kiss me."

Butterflies in Shiho's stomach nearly made her knees weak. He was such a.. smooth talker.

An uncharacteristic blush crept towards her face. She wanted to kiss him now. But he licked his lips -in an extremely tantalizing manner, backed away and tipped his hat over his face, clicked his fingers and 'poof' he was gone.

Shiho gasped aloud.

H-how..

Nevermind.

She turned the knob and left the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

"They're gone!"

"Gone? How could they-"

"Off the boat! An emergency raft.."

Shinichi needed to hear no more, for he knew who these crew-men were discussing. He felt almost relieved at knowing their retreating.

Almost.

* * *

The chilly, night air bit through his bones. He knew anyone could see him, technically. Anyone who was close enough to the boat's sails could easily spot the contrasting white of his clothes against the night sky.

But the important people, the ones that _could_ catch him, where currently searching for a duo couple who had apparently "escaped" the ship. Why? He didn't know. Who? Didn't know either.

Although, he didn't miss the almost slight look of relief on feisty-blondie's face when they'd over heard the news.

He lifted the jewel up to the full, almost menacing moon.

It did not glow.

* * *

She saw him before he noticed her.

She didn't call out his name, but merely yanked him sideways into a secluded hall way before he could utter a word of protest. She covered his mouth with her right hand, pinning his back to her front and whispered hotly into his ear,

"Shinichi! It's me.. Haibara.."

When she was sure he wasn't going to retaliate, she let go of his mouth, only to have him flip over and pin her dangerously to the adjacent wall. He whispered back,

"Where the hell did you go?! I was worried sick about you! Did you know that Vermouth was on this-"

"Shh!" She lifted an index figure to his lips as they heard laughter from across the hall. They waited awkwardly for it to die down. All the while staring into each-other's worried eyes.

"I have to go.." her whisper into his ear made him shiver.

She pulled at his tie.

"I'm so sorry Shin-"

"Go where?!" absentmindedly, he pushed her back with such force at the anger in his blood, it causes her minimal pain. She winced.

"Sorry.." he whispered back.

"I have to go somewhere, you can't know where. I'll be back. I promise.. Don't worry about me.."

Her mere "I promise," somehow calmed him intensely. He didn't know why.

They pulled back slightly and stared at each-other.

Shinichi felt himself blush; she was so beautiful..

"Take care." he whispered and in almost a second she was running back, away from him. To someone else. Somewhere else. Probably.

* * *

When he stealthily entered the room again, she was stripping.

It took him a while to actually realize what she was doing.

She was facing the window, a backpack below her feet, and in the process of taking off her shirt.

Kid stood paralyzed, staring.

He should look away.

Off with the shirt.

Oh wow, she had such a lovely figure..

She slid off her trousers.

Kid gulped.

Damn, those legs..

She bent over, picking up something from her backpack, all the while giving Kid a lovely view of her derriere.

When suddenly,

"You pervert!"

What the hell? She was facing him, running towards him.. still in her underwear.. which didn't really help her situation as Kid got quite a lovely view of her-

He evaded her punch just in time, as her fist collided with the wall he was just standing in front of.

"You never striked me as the type to be so violent!" Kid raised his hands in mock surrender, all the while moving backwards, away from her determined, menacing glare.

"Is that what you do?! Just perv on girls like that?" Shiho edged closer to him, fist ready to punch any second now.

"No," his smirk was now plastered on his face, "Just you." He winked.

It took Shiho a second to comprehend what he'd just said.

Then,

"You..!" She jumped at him, but for once, Kid didn't have the chance to evade her.

They landed on the slightly rough, carpeted floor with a thud. Shiho on top of the now wincing Kid.

He'd completely forgotten about his shoulder. His now incredibly painful shoulder.

Kid groaned.

Shiho gasped.

"I'm fine.." Kid managed, before the question rolled off her tongue.

Shiho's expression was one of intense relief. It seemed as though she'd forgotten she was clad only in her bra and panties and on top of a guy of the highly perverted male population.

Shiho was about to say something when Kid's gaze suddenly turned serious. "We have to go."

"We?" Shiho questioned.

"I thought you guessed.. I'm taking you with me. It's not safe for you here, and there are things we need to.. discuss."

Shiho waited.

"Any farewells you need to bid?"

"Already done."

"Get changed."

...

"If you're waiting for me to close my eyes - not gonna happen. I've already seen-"

_Smack!_

".. Eyes are closed."

When Shiho was done and packed her and Kid silently crept off into the roof, and waited.

Shiho didn't know for what. She didn't know anything. Why was she even going away with a stranger she did not know?

But suddenly all these matters were pushed aside as a stinging pain coursed through her veins. She bit her lip as not to scream, clutched at her heart in agony, shrank to the floor with a last whimper as her vision went blank.

Before she lost consciousness though, she could've sworn she heard the sound of a helicopter approaching in the distance.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW YOU GUYS 33333**


	8. Exposed

**HELLOOO YOU GUYS! I'M FINALLY BACK. SORRY THIS TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE. I wrote most of it on my phone and then deleted it by accident! But thank god, I finally have my own computer now to which I can complete this story on. Sorry for the late update again! Hope you enjoy this chappy. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH. IF YOU WANT ANYTHING, DONT HESITATE TO PM/TALK TO ME OR SOMETHING. LOVE YOU ALLLL. AND IM TAKING ALL WHAT YOU SAY INTO CONSIDERATION. THANK YOU 3**

* * *

Vivid colors and strange distorted pictures filler her dreams; strange, strange pictures indeed. A DNA helix outstretched before her eyes – the red and blue helix entwined at odd angles, unnatural angles. Not the way a helix should look. She could've sworn the blue had twisted to form a very recognizable set of azure, blue eyes; and the red had done the same – except it hadn't shown both eyes, but one eye and a monocle instead.

Haibara's eyes snapped open.

She didn't recognize where she was. Again. Haibara came to note that this was a pattern she had to get in the habit of not experiencing…

Her throat was dry, dry like parchment strewn with dried, disgusting sand. Next to her was an oddly shaped glass filled with a liquid that wasn't water. Her throat cried out, she drank it without hesitation.

Odd.

It tasted odd.

Then again, everything about this was… odd.

Where was she?

Now that it had quenched her thirst, that liquid – what was it? She didn't know. But a part of it tasted familiar, like she should know what it was, but she didn't and so she decided not to dwell on such trivial, unimportant matters.

The memories of last night came clashing in her brain like a torpedo of pictures, moving pictures, of things she now wished she actually hasn't done.

Shit.

Kaitou Kid.

Had he taken her? No, no, no. He hadn't taken her _forcefully._ She had let him. It was like a mutual silent agreement between the both of them, occurred at a very bad time, but in the end – he had saved her. Saved her from _them. _Somewhat.

In a nutshell, on that boat, she'd seen Gin.

She ran.

She bumped into Kid.

She hurt Kid.

She felt obliged to nurse him.

She repaid her favor to Kid.

She couldn't stay on the boat any longer.

She'd told Kudo-kun that she was leaving, she had to leave. She couldn't just stay. She couldn't, not with _them_ so nearby…

Kid was still hurt.

There was chaos, haste decision were made. They both wanted to get away from here, fast, quickly, without _thinking._

They agreed not to ask questions of each other.

She was on the roof of a boat. Wind breezing past her hair, and then the distant sounds of a helicopter as a sudden pain raced through her heart.

That was all she remembered. So, she was with Kid now. Was he keeping her hostage? She could just simply… leave, right? No one was stopping her. No one was guarding her. No one had handcuffed her to the bed she was in. No one had tied her-

Her clothing. This was not the outfit she'd worn as Miyano Shiho.

He'd _changed _her…_again._

In a far away part at the back of her mind, she knew he meant no harm by such actions, but all it did was piss her off even more. She was beyond annoyed, she wanted to strangle him. Such feelings were ridiculous but what's a girl to do when a strange man starts peaking around her body?

The dark window indicated it was still night, she was only asleep for a couple of hours, then.

Haibara decided to survey the room around her. There was a large window to her left, obscured mostly by dark blue, gorgeous curtains with intricate white patterns. Near that sat a lonesome, solitary chair. It appeared somewhat exotic. Next to it was another door with a golden knob, leading to a bathroom, possibly? A tall, mighty wooden cupboard followed, and then-

Her heart nearly stopped. Her eyes widened and she gasped out loud in shock and pure alarm.

Kid. Sat right there, cross legged in a chair, smiling at her.

"Finally," he sighed dramatically. "Took you a while to notice me."

Haibara remained silent for a while, regaining her composure.

"Your qualities are none worth noticing. Don't blame me." Her tone was uncaring, void of emotions - neutral.

Again with the nonchalant attitude, Kid mentally sighed in disbelief and slight annoyance. Did she really not see _anything _in him? Heck, if she felt hatred towards him, he would feel _happy. _But how can one be so… hallow?

"I believe you actually think I have several qualities worth noticing, Miss," he stood up and walked to the bed, careful to avoid directly looking at her.

He was still in disguise, after all.

And that was another thing that annoyed Haibara; he had seen her as an adult, as a child. He _knows _it's her. Shiho and Haibara - both one and the same. He doesn't ask questions though, which is good. But it's _unfair. _He's in on her secret, though she isn't on his. He's practically seen her naked. Doesn't he even have the mere courtesy to take that ridiculous disguise off?

"You look ridiculous." Haibara said.

If Kid was taken aback by her response, he didn't show it. "Is something wrong with my attire?" He questioned, raising one visible eyebrow. Not that she could see him that clearly, for the lighting in the room was rather weak. And the window bough a rather insufficient amount of light inside. Maybe he'd intended for it to be that way, she didn't know.

"I'd prefer it off."

A moment of silence.

"_Excuse me?_" Did she just say what he really thought she'd said?

Haibara quickly regretted those words once they came out of her mouth. She hadn't meant it that way at all! Dammit. She just didn't want him to keep his disguise on, not his clothing. She didn't care about his clothing, in fact, she'd rather put _more _clothing on him. Just so she wouldn't have to look at his always-smirking, too enthusiastic face.

Haibara didn't answer, but looked away with a short _hmph,_ as a tiny crimson blush stroked her cheeks.

Kid failed to notice that, however, and said: "Your wish is my command, young miss," his one visible eye twinkling with pure delight.

Wait, _what?_

Haibara's head snapped back, matted brown hair whipping across her face, her eyes wide open. She was about to tell him not to dare take his clothing off, but it was too late. He'd started. His jacket was strewn across the chair she'd seen earlier, his hands already working with his tie.

Finished with his tie.

He was unbuttoning his shirt now - with his one good arm – and smirking right at her.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"Preparing for bed."

"What?"

"If you haven't noticed, young miss, it's 3am and as you have recently discovered – I am not a 40 year old man, but indeed a young, charming 18 year old-"

"Your point?" She cut him off rudely, and then looked away hastily as he threw his shirt at the adjacent chair.

"I have school tomorrow."

School? Of course… school. He went to school…

Was this his house then? Can't she just… leave?

"Is this your house?" She murmured quietly, still not looking at him at all.

"It's actually a little apartment I rent, sometimes… some circumstances prevent me from returning home right away, so I need a place to stay for the night…" he trailed off and edged closer to the bed. Haibara would not look at him.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Where you're sleeping."

Haibara sharply turned her head back, snapped "_What!?_" and then instantly regretted it. She'd forgotten he was chest bare.

"There's only one bed," he whispered huskily. Haibara, flustered and annoyed, grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at his face.

"Pervert."

"What! You're 8." He chuckled.

"You know I'm not."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking right at his face. Not his lovely chest, but at his face. He was still wearing the damned hat and the monocle. Was he serious? He was actually going to sleep with them just for the sake of a disguise?

"Maybe one day you'll find out, miss. Now let's quit the chit-chat. I'm exhausted. Move over 'lil girl…" he turned the lights off and Haibara scooted over as far to the side as possible. Kid climbed in, turned his back to her, and was fast asleep.

Strange that he trusted her so. Then again, an 8 year old girl can't really do much to a male teen of his age.

But all was well, for she had the perfect plan to escape and go back home. Not only so, but maybe catch a glimpse of the true face of the Phantom Thief sunk into oblivion beside her.

Shinichi was sure of it, that she was with him. That thief. Kaitou Kid. He knew he'd never harm her, but just the fact that she'd sought someone else's security other than his own somehow made him jealous.

Was he not smart and strong enough to protect her? He knew he was.

But then why did she run away with him? How does she even _trust _him? He wasn't worried about her, not at all, no. He was just simply annoyed. He was beyond annoyed, in fact. What if that perverted guy actually tried to do something to her?

She was his friend, but he certainly couldn't deny how attractive she was – any straight guy would have the same opinion, no doubt. Shinichi was sane though – in control. Other guys though… not many had it – control. And if he was one of those, with someone as _hot _as her there, he didn't know what he'd do.

He ran his hands through his black, soft hair, lying down in the bed that had been provided for him at the boat. They would be reached Tokyo tomorrow afternoon; the trip had ended early, unfortunately for most of the guests that wanted to actually enjoy this. After discovering who Kid was pretending to be, and the chaos that had occurred due to his stealing (and returning) the gem, many guests actually felt… uncomfortable, staying on the boat any longer, and had requested to be returned home.

He was one of them.

Dammit. Why was it so hot in here? He stripped off his jacket and loosened his tie, and after some thought - took it off completely. He wasn't in the mood to change from his outfit; he had other things to worry about than mere clothing dilemmas.

Dammit all again. If only she was here with _him _right now, and not with someone else…

If only.

Haibara's eyes snapped opening in the middle of the night/morning. What the-what the hell was going on! Her rate increased dramatically, eyes wide with fear as adrenaline surged through her veins. She made sure not to make a single noise. What was happening? Was she dying? What on Earth…

Gently, ever so gently she skidded out of the bed, took a quick glance at Kid's silhouetted figure, he was still in the same position as before, back to her, haven't moved a single inch. He was deep in slumber, she needn't worry about him…

The door to the bathroom, it was slightly ajar, she opened it and slid inside clutching at her. And then it hit her, that drink. That drink! It must have been some sort of alcohol with Paikura in it… but it didn't taste like that wine, not at all. What was it then? Maybe a herbal mixture? Another new alcohol that reverses the Apo toxin's effect? What did she drink?

She didn't turn the lights off in the bathroom as not to wake him up with the sudden light source in the pitch black room. She nearly tripped over something; she touched it, a bag. Her bag. It was in here, after all. She pulled out her clothing, Shiho's clothing. And pulled it on in preparation for what was to come next.

Haibara's heart beat faster than ever, shit, shit, shit. That drink… what on Earth was it!? How could it turn her without the prime, active ingredients of the antidote? She was sure no drink in the world came _naturally _with said ingredients infused within it. And why did it act so late? Maybe because she drank only very little? But normally, taking a deficient dosage of something does not prolong its acting effect, but _decreases _its ability to cause the _wanted _effect. Meaning that taking such a small sip of that drink shouldn't have caused her transform at all, but merely been unrecognizable by her body. It shouldn't have caused to change after such a long period of time.

She was basing all her facts on her work and research and months of experimentation.

How can something defy that in such a short period of time?

She needed to get that drink, she needed to test it and-

The pain was gone. What the-

She stood up; she was Miyano Shiho again.

But how… it was dark, she couldn't see her limbs growing. She hadn't wanted to, but she didn't feel them grow either. Incredibly strange.

Was the drink still by her bedside table, she hoped it was.

Carefully, she slid out of the room, her backpack with her, and walked to the bedside table.

The drink was gone.

She was sure that it was… here… somewhere…

But it wasn't, there wasn't a trace that a drink had been here at all. Maybe he'd taken it? No, impossible, his position hasn't moved one bit since he fell asleep, she was sure of it.

Then where did that drink go?

Dammit. There was no time to dawdle; she had to _get out of here._

It seemed to have taken forever for her, but she was finally out of the room, while Kid was sound asleep. She found the key to the apartment hanging near the door knob. Well, that was easy…

She slipped out and slid the key back inside from under the door.

It was a large apartment complex from what she could make out, she looked down from the adjacent window peering down onto the street below. A few restaurants, parked cars, a bus stop, a typical area. But to her dismay, it was raining. Heavily.

But then again, that could be good right. No one should be out at this time and in such poor, weather conditions. The sun would rise in about an hour or two. She could make it to Beika by then, this area looked familiar enough…

Shiho was out of the complex in no time, her short hair sticking to her face, and so was her clothing in rather uncomfortable angles, it was rather cold. She would shiver. Her backpack was weighing her down. Could she really walk all the way back to Beika without fainting along the way?

Of course she could, she was trained in the Black Organization after all. But this was no use, the rain was too strong, and she was still feeling rather anxious. Maybe if she borrowed someone's car. It wasn't theft, she would return it eventually.

She found a black, relatively new car a bit above the street; it was the only one that didn't seem to stand out that much in the area. They… the Organization, had taught her how to steal cars a long while back, especially without sounding the alarm system. Maybe she could test her luck.

After what seemed like forever, she finally managed to open the door, she slid in the drivers seat, momentarily relaxing at the sudden heat and shelter from the rain.

And then, suddenly, she felt so utterly ridiculous. Oh god. How could she have been _so stupid?_ The key. They key! How was she going to drive the car without _they key?_

She sighed in frustration.

From behind her, a male voice said,

"Looking for something?"

Shiho's heart nearly leaped out of her chest at the sound of that voice.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, YOU GUYS. I know things may seem a 'lil complicated but it will all fit together soon I promise! I'm also revising for my A-level exams now and hence, I am dying. So, also please wish me luck. I do not wanna fail in life D:**

**Thank you all :)**


	9. Medicine

**HEEEEEEEEEEEYYY GUYSS! I haven't updated in so long. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. I love you all so much and have read every single review! I am so sorry for the late update, I have been so busy with my A-Levels lately but WOHOOO. None anymore! YAYYY. Well, actually I have 2 left. But those are in a week. And once they're done, then SUMMERRR. And I'll update much faster then - promise! Thank you all again!**

**LOVE YOU ALL. xxxxxxx**

* * *

Shiho sat still, motionless, in her seat. Her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't move. She couldn't think.

"Gin." She breathed.

She heard the sound of a gun click.

"Sherry," his voice sounded mocking, derisive of her state. "Couldn't run forever now, could you?"

Her heart was hammering fast, beating across her rib cage she feared it would kill her. It was so so cold. So abnormally cold.

Gin pressed the gun to the back of her head; she shivered.

"A taste of your own medicine.. classic."

What? Shiho thought. What was he talking about?

"Goodbye, Sherry.." the soft click of his fingers on the trigger was her last memory before suddenly, she was drowning.

Shiho's eyes opened with a start, meeting none other than a certain old man's stare.

Jii-san stared at her as if mesmerized. And then, "Master!" he called. "She's awake!"

He maneuvered himself away, casually placing down a bucket half full of water near the edge of a bed. Shiho noticed she was wet and she noticed that this wasn't the same apartment her and Kaitou Kid had shared.

This room was different.

Shiho clutched at her heart, it was a dream. All of it. Most of it... which of it? That drink. That must have caused this. It had transformed her. And then made her dream like that - so vivid, so real. For all she knew, she hasn't gotten out of that bed in that apartment the minute she'd stepped in it.

So, what was in that drink? Where was it now? How long has it been?

Could it be a.. hallucinogenic? Perhaps.

Suddebly, the door barged open. But instead of it being the expected sight of Kaitou Kid, it was a teen European-looking male with blonde hair.

He stared at Shiho.

Shiho stared back.

The old man had disappeared.. The window was open, the curtains blowing in the wind. Did he.. jump?The old man - jumped. Why did that old man not want to be seen by this boy? What was he hiding?

Seriously, what the hell was going on...

"Please don't tell me he - uh.." the boy started to say, his cheeks flushing faintly. He looked uncomfortable.

Shiho got up, examined her surroundings with mild interest. Her bag was near the bed, so it WAS all just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing to worry about. She was wearing what looked to be a hospital gown now drenched with the water the old man had used to wake her. Her hair was dripping too.

"He what?" Shiho inquired, crossing her arms.

"You know.. used.. you?"

"Used me for what?" Shiho's curiosity was peaked, her head tilting to one side.

"You know you probably did last night.. what he does to all the girls he brings back home, drunk and unthinking. He has his fun and goes.."

"Girls?" Was all Shiho seemed to register. What girls? And who was this guy? He looked somewhat familiar.

"Yes. Ever since his childhood friend, Aoko, and I started going out. That's all he would ever do.. Just have his way... um... with them."

Shiho felt a strange feeling in her chest, it seemed to tighten. Her hands clenched instinctively. So he did have a love interest. And he did have.. girls. But why did she care so much? That he lied to her? That what? What ever did he do that was so wrong? Nothing. Nothing at all. Yet she felt that he was to blame for this strange feeling within her, even though he did nothing. She shouldn't care, should she? No, she shouldn't. She had no feelings for that stupid thief.

"What's your name?" was all she said.

"Hakuba. Hakuba, Saguru." he said, extending his hand. Though Shiho didn't take it, only edged closer and pulled at the stranger's tie.

"This girlfriend of yours, where is she?"

"She's no longer my girlfriend.." Hakuba tried to maneuver out of her grasp but she pulled at his tie harsher. "We had... problems."

"So you're single?"

"I would think so."

"Perfect."

"And where is he?" Shiho pulled at his tie so harshly he felt he would choke.

"You're killing the boy." Said a voice, suddenly.

Shiho let go and Hakuba breathed.

"You idiot!" Hakuba shouted, his voice ringing with disgust. "How can you keep using girls like that?!" He spat.

"Never kissed a girl, my ass." Shiho muttered.

"Oh no no no, Saguru-kun!" mocked Kid. "It's not like that at all. She's not..." he trailed off, for once he seemed at a loss for words.

"She's not what?" Shiho spat. "One of those girls you use? One of those girls you'd like to use? She's not what?"

Kid frowned, an expression highly rare upon him. He didn't care that Hakuba was there, that Hakuba was now more than 100% sure of his identity. He only cared for that frown on that girl's face and how he - despite the fact that he liked annoying her - wanted it to go away.

There was silence.

"Well, then, I'm just going to go. Goodbye." She brushed past Kid with an ever-so nonchalant attitude. She nodded at Hakuba, then reluctantly moved closer to him and brushed at the faint red-mark she'd left on his neck. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered "I'm sorry about that."

Hakuba took Shiho's hand, kissed it, and whispered back, "I'm sorry about this."

Kid watched the entire ordeal with a straight face, albeit his eyes sparkled with a sudden intensity.

Shiho picked up her bag, walked out the door and left.

Everything was so normal. As normal as ever. Genta and Mitsuhiko playing a game, Ayumi scolding the both of them, and the Professor laying down a plate with some treats of which the Detective Boys ate excitedly. Shinichi watched the scene with mild apprehension through one of the Professor's windows; should he go in?

Upon returning from their so-called cruise, he'd managed to escape from Ran. The pains - he would randomly feel them, and he worried that he'd change back. The antidote had long since passed the date of it maximum effect - so why was he still Shinichi?

There was no one to ask. Not Haibara who was.. with Kid. He shook his head; he was going in.

Right when he was about to place his handle on the door, a soft, gentle hand from behind stopped him.

The body behind him was insanely close, he could tell it was a female from the way it curved against back. Something -under other circumstances- would have made his face flush.

For a second he worried it was Ran, or worse - a fan girl.

"_Shinichi-kun_..." the voice cooed in his ear. His heart nearly leaped out of his chest.

"Haibara!" he gasped, turning around .

It was Shiho, dressed in what appeared to be a hospital gown. Was she okay? He stared at her face as she stared back. He had so many questions for her, but nothing came to mind... especially with the way she looked at him. She eyed him with a hint of malevolence, as though she was about to eat him up.

It was all so awkward and confusing, and confused Shinichi was a flustered and stupid Shinichi, and so, he said something really.. stupid.

"Say it again."

Shiho's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Say what again?"

He licked his lips with anxiety, "I... uh.. never mind. I was just-"

"Tell me." Her expression once again turned into a frown. She pulled at his shirt as if to say 'spit it out, or else.'

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "What is it you want me to say so badly, hmm?" Shinichi's mind went racing... he wanted her to say a lot.. of things.

Just then the door was pulled open, making poor Shinichi flail his arms as he fell backwards with Shiho on top of him into the house.

"What the-" The professor was cut off by a few curses echoed from Shiho's mouth. She stood up, and walked inside.

Shinichi was... befuddled.

The Professor - seeing Shinichi on the floor and Shiho standing there, uncaring - did the first thing he could think of to save those confused souls from being exposed to society. He pulled them both by their arms and shoved them into a near by utility closet. Their shrieks of protest were cut off by the loud slam of the door in their faces.

"What was that?" Genta asked.

"Oh.. oh! It was nothing..! Nothing at all.." he said sheepishly, and then added. "Oh look at that time! Shouldn't you guys be off to school now haha?!"

"It's 2pm." Was Mitsuhiko's response.

"And it's the weekend." Ayumi added, staring.

"Oh, the weekend you say?! Ooh how about we all go out to the near by sushi restaurant that just opened up!"

"Sushi? SUSHI!" Genta say bolt up right, grabbed Ayumi and Mitsuhiko and pulled them out the door. "WE'LL BE WAITING OUTSIDE!"

The Professor sighed in relief, and ran over to the closet and said "We're leaving so you guys can have time to escape! Ai-kun, if you don't change back, you can stay here and lock the door to your room. Or else you can go with Shinichi. Shinichi, take care of her and don't forget to-"

"HAKASE!"

The Professor sighed, grabbed his keys and left the house, leaving it in empty scilene.

Inside the closet, Shiho giggled.

"Are you..okay..?" Was Shinichi's response.

She giggled again, but this time moved closer until she was flush up against his chest. He reached out his hand to open the door but she slapped it away. "No! Stay."

"Stay?" he asked.

She giggled again. "I'm a free electron. I carry charge. I'm a charge carrier."

"...Uh.. are you.. what the-"

"It must be that drink! First making me think things and now making me stupid and say weird, weird, weirrdddd things.." She giggled.

A drink? Shinichi thought. Was she drunk?

"Tell me what you wanted me to say outside." She whispered.

"It was.. nothing." Shinichi tried to back out of her grasp but to no avail.

"I know what you wanted me to say," she leaned into his ear, "..._Shinichi-kuunnn_.." She moaned his name out and if it wasn't for the wall, he probably would have collapsed. She was definitely drunk, or in some sort of drunken state. Gosh, maybe she was even high.

"Does that not get you going?" she purred, her expression turning into a truly saddened one. "Would you rather I scream it..?"

"Scream.. it?" he asked, not quite getting what she was talking about.

"Scream it. In bed. Would you prefer it if I screamed it out in bed? '_Oh, Shinichi-kun.._ !'"

Shinichi's face went beat red. Oh, God, that impression was just so..

Dammit.

And then, as if perfectly normal, Shiho slowly sank to the floor, yawned and put her head into her knees. Shinichi waited for something to happen.

But no, nothing. He poked her, she didn't respond. Oh, no. What on Earth...

She had fallen asleep. Right then and there.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.

* * *

**I know, super short right :( But better than nothing! I promise the next one will be loneger!**

**Oh, and that part about Kaito at the start and some girls, it may not be true y'all! Things aren't always as they seem ;)**

**Read and review, you guys. Love you all so much and thank you ever so much for the continued support! :') 3 xxxxxx**


End file.
